


Life in the Chill of Winter

by uofmdragon



Series: Wisconsin Avengers [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Barney Barton is a good bro, Bobbi creates awesome decorations on the cookies, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Coming Out, F/M, First Dates, Homophobia, Lots of Comeos, Lots of graphics, M/M, Mac makes amazing cookies, Marvel Cameos, Other fandom cameos, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Stanley Cup Finals, Wild Card, blind dates, catch the Mighty Ducks reference, fake tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no gay men in the NHL, at least none that have come out. Not even a retired NHL player.  There are a few female hockey players that are out, but not men.  Clint knows this and despite the NHL's attempts to be more open, Clint isn't completely sure of his reception if he decided to publicly out himself. The Avengers do seem more accepting though, and Clint wants to set a good example for his niece and nephews. Plus there's Phil, the owner of Latte-Da, who Clint would love to date, except Phil refuses to date anyone who is in the closet. Not that Phil knows Clint is in the closet, because he's a goalie in the NHL and everyone knows… NHL Players are straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Thanks to stoneburn and history-gurl for the beta work and checking my hockey facts. Also, FeelsChat for encouraging me and helping with titling this thing. 
> 
> The title was inspired from this quote: Hockey captures the essence of Canadian experience in the New World. In a land so inescapably and inhospitably cold, hockey is the chance of life, and an affirmation that despite the deathly chill of winter we are alive." — Stephen Leacock
> 
> This story is for ralkana who prompted me with a Hockey and Coffee Shop AU. The original prompt is [here](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/post/117609562727/ooh-ooh-ooh-c-c-hockey-au-coffee-shop-au-d), but I felt the universe needed to be expanded upon. Two months and 28,000 words later and it's finally finished. It'll be posted as four chapters plus an epilogue and then extras.

Natasha entered her shared apartments to find the lights dimmed and the television on, sound off, with subtitles.  Clint was curled in on himself, holding an amber liquid in his hand, and watching it as if it contains the answers to all the world's questions.  She slipped off her shoes, flicked a light on.  Trying not to notice how Clint flinched at the light and curled just a bit tighter in on himself.

She slid into the seat next to him on the bar. "Do you want to stay here?" Natasha asked, her voice soft as she set her hand on his shoulder.

Clint didn't glance up, didn't even acknowledge her.

She squeezed his shoulder, before moving to run a hand through the short hairs on the back of his head.  "If you want, we can find another team? Or if you want to stay, then you could…"

Clint shook his head, turning to look at her.  "What if they're the same?"

Natasha pursed her lips. "If you think Stark is the same as Thanos or that Steve is the same as Loki, then you have been drinking far too much."

"Yeah, I won't be verbally abused, doesn't mean I'll be accepted either."

Natasha took a deep breath, casting a glare at the TV where ESPN was replaying Loki's smirk after scoring a goal on Clint.  Natasha regretted letting Clint go by himself to play for the Anchorage Frost Giants. Sure, she'd visited, but she hadn't quite realized how bad Clint was until she'd managed to get him traded to Wisconsin Avengers. Something she'd only thought of doing, because she knew Clint would prefer to be closer to his family.

"Clint," Natasha started, before trailing off.  There wasn't much she could say. Instead she kept stroking his head, giving him time. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"I'd be toasting my career, Nat."

"I'm sure…" Natasha started.

"No one has come out before.  Not even after they'd retired.  Outing myself while playing?" Clint looked alarmed.  "I can't."

"Then don't," Natasha said, softly.  "Whatever you want to do, I'm going to support you."  There was a reason that she let people think they were together or at least didn't deny it as often as she should. She certainly wasn't correcting the Avengers' goaltending coach that looked at her with warm brown eyes, before giving Clint a guilty look.

"I want to go back in time and stop from trusting that asshole," Clint stated. "I… He's in my head, Nat.  I see him and I just think of everything that happened…."

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint fully, leaning into him.  "Maybe you should go to the farm?"

Clint sighed.  "Be nice to see the kids again."

Natasha hummed her agreement. If you had told her ten years ago that Barney would be a calming influence on Clint, she would have laughed her head off.  Barney had matured though.  He'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant and instead of running away, he'd helped her and eventually married her.  Now there was a home for Clint to go back to, one where he could be himself.

"Do I even have time?" Clint asked, looking at her.

"I'll call and see what I can arrange.  You need some time to shake off that game and your family will help you do that."

An arm looped around her and she smiled as Clint leaned his weight against hers.  "How'd I get so lucky to have a friend like you."

"You put on sequins, so I could have figure skating partner for a couple of years." Natasha sighed.  "Then hockey ate your brain."

Clint's laugh was really more than a huff of air, but it was a positive sound. He would get better, but it would take time. She'd get him to his family and when he came home, then they'd plan the next steps.

-

Clint knew that the time to get away and get his head back in the game was limited. The chance that Natasha could convince management to give him enough time off to drive to the farm was slim. So he wasn't surprised when he finished with his morning practice and got the slightest of headshakes from her when he passed her on the way to the locker room. He sighed and resigned himself to an afternoon spent going over tape and working on his skills.  This morning was already bad enough.

His performance last night had been horrible and he deserved the balling out done by the coaches.  Morning practice had been rough and afternoon practice were even rougher. By the time he was done, he was ready to go home to his apartment.

"Hey," Steve stated, taking a seat next to him.  "You okay?"

"Yeah?" Clint hesitated to answer.

Steve looked at him.  "You don't sound sure."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Playing your old team can be rough," Steve stated.

Clint nodded, slowly.  "Yeah, especially when you have your worst performance of the season."

Steve hesitated, pitching his voice low.  "You seemed fine in warm up and then you and Laufeyson, kind of got into it."

Clint shrugged.  "We were friends, but he basically pretended to get into my head."

Steve frowned, but nodded. "Now you got to get him out of there."

Clint nodded once.

"You wanna go for drinks? I'm sure we could get a few of the others to join us," Steve offered.

Clint shook his head. "No, thanks, I just…  Had a drink last night, didn't seem to help.  I think I'm just going to call my family."

"Lemme know if I can doing anything," Steve offered.  "We all get into slumps, Clint, and they can be hard to shake off."

"Thanks, Cap," Clint said as he stood.  He gently punched Steve's shoulder as he passed, before heading out of the locker room.  There were a few people waiting, Clint recognized some of the wives of the players and the agents.  He passed them without really looking at them.  It was only when he thought he saw Barney out of the corner of his eye that he turned to find Barney standing there with his youngest in his arms.

"Barney? What the…" Clint trailed off, not wanting to swear in front of his nephew.  "What are you doing here?"

"Saw the game last night, then Natasha called, said you needed some family time, but couldn't get away.  Laura thought I should come up with the baby."

Clint hesitated, setting his bag down at his feet. "Can I?"

"No, you can only look." Barney snarked, but handled the baby over.

"Hey you," Clint cooed, looking into the face of his nephew that watched him with interest. His little arm waved wildly.  He'd barely seen little CJ. He'd been born just before the season had begun and he'd grown so much in the last month since Christmas.  CJ waved his hand and Clint shifted to offer CJ a finger.  "He's got strong grip."

"Yeah, he does," Barney agreed.  

Clint looked away to find his brother looking at them warmly.

"Yeah, you needed baby time, you big softie," Barney grumbled.

Clint smiled, looking back down at CJ.  "Your daddy is a big meanie, but you love your Uncle Clint, don't you? Don't you?"

Barney huffed and Clint waited for a demand for CJ to come back.  Instead he got Steve's voice.  "Wow, I guess you really did need a family fix."

Clint turned to see Steve approaching them, eyebrow raised.

"You look a lot more relaxed," Steve stated, before looking at Barney.  "Steve Rogers."

"Barney Barton," Barney said, shaking Steve's hand.  "Clint's mentioned you a couple times."

"Yeah, he's mentioned you."  Steve didn't sound completely sure of that.

"Clint doesn't talk about his life that much?" Barney asked.

"Not really, no," Steve said.  "He's private and I respect that."

Barney nodded. "Clint couldn't come to us, so I brought my youngest up to give him some family time."

Clint felt a presence and glanced up to see Steve looking down at CJ.  "Boy?"

"Yeah," Barney agreed.  "Clinton Francis Barton the Second.  We call him CJ."

"You named him after Clint?" Steve asked, looking shocked.

Barney shrugged.  "As I much as I hate to admit, he's the better Barton."

"Oh, I guess, I figured that Clint would have kids of his own…"

"I'm not having kids," Clint stated.

"Why not?" Steve asked.  "It's pretty clear that you'd make a great father and you and Natasha…"

"Yeah, uh,..." Clint started.

"I can't have children nor do I want kids of my own," Natasha stated, coming up to them.  "Barney."

"Natasha."

"I may have to steal your baby if the team makes it to play-offs."

"That might not be a bad idea," Steve agreed.  "He's a lot more relaxed now than he was a few minutes ago.

Clint shook his head.  "You can't be tense with a baby, they pick up on that stuff.  Don't you?"

"C'mon, let's get out of here, before he embarresses us further," Natasha stated, reaching down to grab Clint's bag. 

"We taking three separate cars?" Barney asked, reaching for the baby.  Clint clung CJ and pouted at his brother.  "He needs to be in the carrier with the blankets.  You can have him back in a bit."

"I can do it." Clint said, dropping down to put CJ into his carseat.

"I'll drive mine, you take the Clints.  I'll drive older Clint in tomorrow for practice." 

Barney nodded from where he had settled to put CJ back in his carrier.  "Sounds like a plan."

"Have fun with your family," Steve said, nudging him, before heading for the doors.

"Bye Steve."  Clint called after him.

-

Latte-da was Phil's pride and joy.  He'd opened the doors to the place a couple of years ago. Since then he'd gathered more employees and started a second store at the Stark Ice Arena.  He still wasn't completely sure how Nick had managed to talk him into that, but he had. His contract was coming to an end in a couple of years and Phil knew that he'd like to keep it going.  His store was placed near the Avengers' bench and the home crowd tended to find him.  He also knew that Nick wanted to get him to expand at the arena, but that would mean hiring more people and Phil wasn't sure he was ready for that much responsibility.  He liked his shop and his people that were more like family.  He may have been slow to expand, but he did so at a pace that would ensure that it stayed in the black.  Just recently, he'd started doing soup and sandwiches at the main store.  They were a success and gave them a little extra business during the night and at lunch.   Yes, Phil was happy with his little domain.

The bells jangled above the door and Phil glanced up to find one of his regulars coming in.  Phil smiled as Clint held the door for Natasha and another man that Phil didn't recognize.  The first time Phil had met Clint had been in the arena.  The store hadn't been opened, but he'd shown up pleading for a cup of coffee. It was only due to Maria's presence that Phil had given him one.  If the head of security was letting him in the roam the arena, then there had to be a reason.  Phil hadn't seen him at the arena since that day, but he'd eventually shown up at the main store and had been a regular since.

Phil didn't waste time ogling Clint, the man was attractive, but winter jackets made it hard to appreciate arms and ass, which were Clint's best assets.  The sooner Clint had his food, the sooner he'd remove the bulky clothing.

"Usual, Clint?" Phil called out to him.

"Yes, please," Clint said, coming up to the register.  "And whatever Natasha and Barney want."

"Of course," Phil said, fully aware of Clint's preference for treating his friends.  Phil turned his attention the the slender red head that accompanied Clint regularly enough.  She glanced over the menu and made her selection.  

Phil glanced over at the other man.  He had a baby carrier in his hands that was set on the counter while he perused the menu.  His hair was a shade or two darker than Clint's, but there was a similar facial structure. A relative, maybe?  Clint had mentioned that he'd been visiting family over the summer, perhaps this was the family he'd mentioned.  The man smiled at Phil and placed his order.

"You sure you want to pay?" the man asked, looking over at Clint.

"Yeah, I got this," Clint said, making a shooing motion with his hand.  "You want desert, Phil's got baking ninjas in the back, I swear."

"No, no desert, Laura and I are trying to eat healthy."

Phil huffed a laugh at the baking ninjas comment, but took Clint's money when he handed it over.  "I'll bring it to a table if you want to sit."

"Thanks, Phil," Clint said, following his two friends.  Natasha was in the lead and Phil knew that she'd take them over to the couches in the back if they were free.  Phil got to work making the sandwiches, thankful for how slow it was. It didn't take long for Phil to get it all ready to go and Phil headed over with the plates.

Phil froze at the scene.  He'd honestly expected Clint's male friend to be holding the child, not Clint.  Clint, who cradled the child in his muscular arms.  His face was far more relaxed than this morning and looked to be absolutely mesmerized by the child.  Phil had not prepared for Clint holding a baby.  Nor was Phil prepared when Clint turned and looked at him with a warm smile. That would feature in a few fantasies later on, fantasies which Phil would never, ever mention to anyone.  He was forty-three, he shouldn't be fantasizing about adopting a baby with a guy that was probably straight.  

"That was fast." Clint commented, breaking Phil's line of thoughts.  Phil felt himself blush.

Phil moved plates onto the table between the seats.  "It's slow. I could concentrate."

Clint laughed.  "Like you can't handle it when it's busy."

"Yes, well, I just have more orders in front of yours."

They smiled at one another until Natasha cleared her throat. Clint glanced over at them and then turned to look back at Phil.  "Hey, I didn't introduce you.  This is my brother, Barney.  Barney, this is Phil.  Owner of the best coffee shop in the States."

Phil blushed at the praise and turned to meet Barney.  "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Clint come here often?"

"Most days a week," Phil said with a nod. "He's one of the reasons that we're so successful."

"Their coffee is the best," Clint said, reaching to grab his cup and take a sip, deftly keeping out of the baby's reach.

"So is that your son?" Phil asked Barney.

"Yeah, that's little Clint," Barney said.

"You named him after your brother?"

Barney nodded.  "Yeah, my wife agreed that I could name my second son after Clint when we had our firstborn.  At the time, I didn't know where Clint was."

"Thank goodness for social media," Clint stated, giving Barney a grin.  "Let me find you."

Natasha coughed once.

"Well, let Natasha find you," Clint amended.

Phil chuckled.  "I'll let you guys eat and catch up then.  Let me know if you need anything."  

"Will do, Phil," Clint said.

Phil gave Clint one last smile and turned away.  He really liked Clint and Clint had flirted with him, but Clint seemed to flirt with everyone. Phil didn't think anything of it, but Clint was friendly and he liked to think that they were friends.  Clint had certainly invited Phil over for a number of group activities at his place.  If Clint wasn't straight then, he was definitely in the closet and Phil was old enough to know that he didn't want to hide any relationship he was in.  That didn't mean he couldn't fantasize a bit about the other man.

-

Natasha slipped out of the bed after Clint had fallen asleep.  He'd stayed up later than his usual talking to Barney about everything that was going on. Barney and CJ had taken Clint's room and Clint was sleeping with her.  She wasn't quite tired enough to actually sleep though. Having Clint in her bed was something she was no longer used to.  

She wasn't too surprised to step into the kitchen area to find a light on and Barney seated at the table. He already had a bottle of vodka sitting on the table and two glasses.  Clint may be her preferred Barton, but both Natasha and Barney were important to him and they both cared about Clint very much.  She slid into the seat across from him as he poured some alcohol into each glass.  One glass was slid over to her, which she caught and took a sip of.

"He's not happy," Barney stated.

Natasha resisted rolling her eyes at him, because of course he wasn't happy that was why she had called him.

"Does he want to come out because of the coffee guy or is he really just tired of hiding?" Barney asked.

Natasha blinked, but smiled.  Oh, Barney was getting better at reading his brother.  "They're friends first. Phil doesn't want to hide a relationship and Clint… Clint respects that.  That said, Clint is fully aware of the consequences if he comes out."

"It's a lot to put on a guy."

"Do you really think your brother would do that?"

Barney was quiet, before shaking his head.  "No, he wouldn't."

"I don't know if you picked it up, but Clint's not the only one with a crush."

Barney blinked and his eyes narrowed as he took a sip.  "So they're both interested."

Natasha nodded once.  "I don't think Clint would come out, if he wasn't prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Who else knows?"

"That he's bi?" Natasha sighed.  "Laufeyson."

Barney's eyes widened and muttered a dark curse.  Natasha was almost proud of the elder Barton, because she felt the exact same way.  Barney must have picked up something from the game and caught it in Clint's actions.

"So, Clint comes out and Laufeyson has one less hook in Clint."

"But he has others."

"And if the team is decent, then he has protectors."

Barney was quiet.  "Is the team decent?"

"That is the million dollar question."

Barney hummed softly and took another sip of his drink. The both knew that Clint would need his team to stand behind him if he came out, but they also knew he was private.  He didn't talk about his private life to any of his teammates.   "I don't suppose there's a way to feel them out."

"Not that I can think of." Natasha shook her head.

"There has to be something.  In this day and age, you've got pull with the management, don't you?"

Natasha nodded.  "Nick and I are on friendly terms. Why?"

"Suggest a Pride Night?  If the team whines too much about it, then Clint doesn't do it.  If they seem supportive to the idea, then he comes out."  Barney shook his head.  "Hell, he can come out if he wants to either way.  At least, this way, he has an idea of what to be prepared for."

"No NHL player, past or present has come out."

"I'll have a long talk with my kids, but Laura and I.  Laura and I want him to be happy and if being out and proud makes him happy. Then he should."

"So long as he's not doing it for Phil."

"At least not just for Phil." Barney stated.

"I think Phil is apart of it, but I don't think its just Phil."

Barney sighed and nodded.  "Pride Night then?"

"I think I can talk them into it." Natasha smirked.  "We've all heard the rumors about Stark after all and it's not like he denies them."

"Then let's do that and go from there.  You don't think it's too late in the season, do you?"

Natasha hesitated, before shaking her head.  "It'll show management’s feelings on it.  If they make it happen, then they'll be supportive."

Barney smiled slowly.  "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"You watch out for Clint," Natasha stated. "Keep it up and you won't. Regress to our high school days and…"

"Live in fear?"

"Exactly." Natasha finished off her drink and stood.  "I'm going to get some sleep.  Clint gets up early, because he likes Phil's coffee on the way in.  Can't exactly get in the way of that."

"He good enough for Clint?" Barney asked as Natasha reached the doorway.

She paused and looked back.  "He's smart, owns his own business, friends with the general manager…"

Barney eyebrow rose.

"Fury's wrath strikes fear into the heart of the team."

"We have an ally for Clint."

Natasha smiled.  "I'm embarrassed, I didn't connect those dots sooner."

"Even you can't be perfect," Barney said, finishing his own drink.  "Thanks for the vodka."

"You're welcome," Natasha said.  "As for Phil, that's up to Clint to decide, but I think they would be a good match."

Barney nodded as he stood.  He set the glasses into the sink and headed toward Clint's room.  Natasha made her back to her bedroom and eyed Clint's sleeping form.

-

Clint took a seat in the large conference room with Steve taking a seat to his left and Pietro Maximoff to his right.  The others all took seats around the table with the agents and support staff left standing or sitting on the filing cabinet as in the case of Darcy Lewis. The head of the table remained opened for the coaches, GM, and Tony if he chose to show up.

They'd won last night's game, so he wondered what was going on that would result in a full team meeting.  They hadn't played badly and the team had gelled nicely.  Clint had allowed a goal late in the game, but his performance wasn't horrible.

The coaches trickled in.  Bucky Barnes, former goaltender for the Avengers, turned goaltending coach.  He was brilliant and knew what he was talking about, but due to an unfortunate injury had been sidelined.  He was also life long friends with Steve and nodded as he took a seat next to the other man.  Next to him was Jasper Sitwell, who was the assistant coach. Clint liked him, he was full of snark, and was a great defensive coach.  The head coach was Felix Blake. He was gruff and generally took no attitude from anyone.  Clint really did like his coaching staff.

Fury was the next one in. He was dressed in all black with only the silver of the Avengers' logo.  He didn't sit, just eyed everyone in the room.  "Since I don't know if Stark will be joining us, I'll go ahead and get started."

"We do something wrong, Fury?" Luke Cage asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No, we're a new team in the league and I want to be the best, not just on the ice, but off it.  Stark agrees with me.  Because of that we'll be holding our first ever LGBT Pride night. There haven't been many NHL teams that have held one and we're going to be added to that list."

Clint blinked in surprise, because he hadn't expected that announcement.

"When?" Sam Wilson asked.  He was the starting line right wing.  

"We'd like to do it in about a month," Fury replied.  "We're contacting other teams to ensure a positive environment.  We want to have it before the season is over and make it a yearly event. That's why we're having a team meeting about this."

Steve nodded.  "Have we thought about doing one of the 'You Can Play' segments?"

"A what?" Foggy Nelson asked. 

"It's an video project that's designed to change the culture of locker rooms and spectators," Steve stated.  "You have to admit, some of the cheers…"

"Those cheers are traditional," Namor MacKenzie pointed out.

"So was slavery," Luke Cage pointed out.  

Namor shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Steve, if you want to put together a video go for it," Fury nodded. "I need all hands on deck for this.  I've got phone calls in to determine which home game it's going to be.  Once I find out, I'll let you know. Maybe they'd like to do a video as well."

"We could play them between periods," Bruce suggested.

"You know, to be honest, I don't see a point to this," Pym said.  "NHL doesn't have gay players. No one has come out…"

"There's been four professional women that have come out," Quill pointed out.

"No man, not even when they've hung up the skates," Pym finished, glaring at Quill.

"We're doing this," Fury stated.  "We're going to be LGBT friendly.  We're going to have a Pride night and if Ms. Van Dyne chooses, we just might have a rainbow jersey made up.  If you don't like it, come see me and we'll talk."

"Which is code," Blake stated, paused making sure that all eyes were on them.  "If you have a problem, we'll trade you."

"What about…?" Rhodes started.

"Tony Stark fully supports that decision," Fury stated.

Rhodey nodded.  "I just wanted to make sure he okayed that."

Fury nodded once.  Everyone knew that Rhodes and Stark were friends from practically childhood. The rumor was that Stark had started a new NHL team, so that his bff Rhodes could play.  Rhodey said that wasn't the case, Stark was rich and because of Rhodes, he was interested in hockey. If Stark was going to own to a professional team, it would be a hockey team. Of course, Stark was going to try to get Rhodes on his team.  Rhodes never used that relationship for more playing time.  He was good enough and had been named the alternate captain for a number of years now.

"You're all dismissed to your normal practice," Fury stated.  "Or your normal jobs. Get on this thing, we want it to be successful."

The support staff left first, mostly because they were standing, and then the rest of the team.

"You willing to be in the video, Clint?" Steve asked as they were filing out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure my name is still mud after the Frost Giants game."

"Plus he's old," Pietro commented, turning to look at him.  "You don't want an old man like him."

"Old age and treachery will always beat youth and exuberance, Maximoff." 

Pietro turned and eyed him for a long moment.  "I doubt that…"

Clint just grinned at the kid. He liked Pietro, the rookie had a smartmouth, but he was certainly talented. 

"Well, I'm taking that as 'I volunteer' Pietro," Steve said.  "Clint?"

"I'll think about it," Clint said, mostly because he wanted to talk to Natasha and the team seemed to be supportive of LGBT in general.  Maybe, he would come out.

-

Phil stepped into the darkened bar. He glanced at the TV to see the pre-game for Avengers at Edmonton.  He wasn't too surprised; the bar was big on supporting all the Wisconsin teams, and had embraced the Avengers.  Phil had found the place years ago to watch Green Bay games with other fans along with Brewers games.  It used to have a wall for the Blackhawks, but that stuff had come down and been replaced with Avengers gear.  Phil had helped contribute to that.  Most of it was some of the freebies that Stark gave away at games, but it was slowly being upgraded.

Phil smirked as he caught sight of a few of the Avengers road jerseys on people.  The Avengers were slowly being embraced by the locals. He weaved through the tables, nodding at a few familiar faces until he came to his usual table, took a seat in his usual  chair, and smiled at his usual drinking partner. "Looks like you didn't destroy your fanbase with the loss the other night."

Nick Fury regarded him.  "Don't even try to pretend that you know what you're talking about."

Phil shrugged.  "I know the Avengers lost."  It was true, Phil wasn't a hockey fan, yet somehow he managed to attract numerous hockey fans into his life.  Phil blamed Nick for that, because Nick tended to steer them into Phil's life.  

"You know for a guy that runs a coffee shop at the arena…" Nick started, trailing off as Phil shook his head.

"It's not like I could actually watch the game if I wanted to. Far too busy for that."

Nick didn't have a counter to that argument.  "Everything's good with the shop?"

Phil nodded.  "Team leave alright, last night?"

Nick nodded, glancing at the TV.  "Reports say that they're ready to go.  We're doing a theme night in a month by the way."

"Oh?" Phil asked, arching an eyebrow.

Nick gestured toward the TV and Phil turned to look at it.  Just as someone asked the bartender to turn it up for a moment.  Normally the TV was on mute with closed captions as the bar got busy, but it was still pregame and the bartender complied with the request.  

Stark took center stage and made a short speech and Phil smiled slowly, before turning to look at Nick.  Nick was no longer watching him, he was watching the other patrons reaction to Stark's news.  Several of the patrons had season tickets. Phil was pretty sure that approximately none of them recognized the Avengers' GM, which Nick used to his advantage.  Nick came here for almost all the away games to get the general public's reaction to what was going on with the team.  Announcing an LGBT pride night wasn't as controversial as it once was, but there were some people that would create an uproar about it as the Oakland A's had proven last year when they announced their LGBT night.

"I'm surprised you got Stark to clarify what you meant by LGBT."

"Most people know what LGBT is, but don't know what genderqueer, genderfluid, or agender is.  We are trying to be inclusive."

"I'm rather surprised that you do…"

"Darcy, Darcy is up to date on all of that.  Did you know the team has the same colors that Asexuals have chosen? Can you imagine the outrage on the internet if we didn't include them somehow."

Phil nodded, though he didn't spend much time in the same places that Darcy did. She was certainly more connected to everything than Phil was.  "I suppose I should see if Bobbi will make some new designs?"

"If you want," Nick nodded.  "You'll all be getting an email about it. I'm going to leave it up to you all to decide what you want to do."

"You going to do some souvenir?  A's had the wristband."

"We'll do something, but now we're on a time crunch, because we didn't think of doing this earlier.  Stark is certain that we can get it done and make it successful in time though.  It'll just take some extra work."

Phil nodded.  "You'll do something amazing, I'm sure."

Nick smiled, looking beyond Phil.  "They're not too upset by it."

Phil turned to look around and smiled.  No, he could see some discussion going on, but none of the voices had been raised at the news.  Phil smiled, this group was vocal about their feelings and if it was something the didn't like, they would hear about it.  It was why Nick liked coming here, he could get an idea of the general moods of the fans.

It wasn't too long before their regular waitress arrived at the table with a mug of Phil's usual.  Phil admitted that he probably was a bit predictable when he came here.  

-

"Ms. Romanov," Steve called.

Natasha debated ignoring him by pretending that she didn't hear him, but Steve didn't deserve that treatment.  She paused turning to look at him.  "What is it, Mr. Rogers?"

"Is Clint okay?" Steve asked, sliding his hands into his hoodie as he looked at her.

Natasha considered her answer.  "As far as I know, he's fine."

Steve nodded, biting his lip.

"Is there anything else?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, you mind if we…" he gestured toward an alcove where they would be out of the way and unlikely to be overheard.

Natasha relented, going over and arching her eyebrow at him.

"Is… does…" Steve sighed.  "You know I've been organizing the 'You Can Play' video."

Natasha nodded, but said nothing. She suddenly had an idea of where this was going.

"Clint is, uh, he's normally someone that jumps on stuff like this, but he's been avoiding me and refusing to give me a straight answer."

"Okay…" Natasha started.

"Does he, uh, does he have a problem with gay people?" Steve asked in a hushed whisper.  

Natasha resisted the urge to laugh at Steve's concerned expression.  "Not to my knowledge."

"So, why is he…" Steve trailed off.

"I don't know," Natasha lied.  Clint was a bisexual man in the closet. He wasn't going to make a video about being accepted on the ice when he wasn't sure he would actually be accepted.

"You think I should just lay off of him?" Steve asked.  "I don't want to push, but he's the guy that always has my back on these projects since he came here.  It's weird not having him there."

Natasha smiled.  "I understand, but this one, I think you need to do without Clint."

Steve sighed.  "But he's okay with everything that's going on."

"He's fine, living in fear that Stark will unleash a rainbow monstrosity as an alternative sweater, but fine."

Steve managed a grin.  "Stark does have a flair for spectacle. I think we should do a purple alternate.  It's at least our colors."

Natasha nodded, she could certainly see that.

"So he's okay with Pride Night, he's been quiet since…"

"He's fine with that.  There's some stuff that he's working out in his head."

"Good." Steve nodded.

Natasha liked to think that Clint would come out after he was done playing.  "Just give him time, Steve."

"Well, if he needs someone to talk to…" Steve offered.  "I'm willing to listen."

"I'll let him know." Natasha said, before taking a few steps away.  She turned back to look at him.  "Steve, you know that people are going to be watching this thing, don't you?"

Steve nodded.

She stepped forward.  "Make sure it comes from here." She tapped his chest over his heart.  "And make sure you mean it."

"I wouldn't do it, if I didn't mean it," Steve stated.

Natasha smiled.  "Good."  She turned and left Steve there.  She could honestly say that she hadn't told him a thing, but maybe she had given him enough to go on.

She stepped outside and welcomed the cold weather.  It was probably good that she didn't drive to the arena with Clint.   She liked the car cooler than he did.  He claimed her preference for the colder weather was due to her Russian blood. She really couldn't disagree with that assessment. She headed to her car, glancing at her cell phone.  There were a few calls from some of her other clients.  

She frowned when she recognized Derek Bishop's number.  He wasn't her client, but his daughter Kate was.  Kate, who loved the sport of hockey, but whose father wanted her to be a figure skater.  Kate would be excellent at either sport, just as soon as she was able to commit to one.  Natasha would be happy to represent her for either sport. She had connections to coaches for both. Kate preferred hockey and Natasha was certainly inclined to let her go with that.

She climbed into her car and let the bluetooth connect to the speaker, before calling Derek back.  What followed was a long conversation about how she should push Kate into figure skating.  Natasha pointing out that Kate's performance would be affected by how much she enjoyed herself and she did not enjoy figure skating.  It was a common argument, one that was getting progressively harder.  Figure Skating had plenty of skills that were transferable to hockey and Natasha had managed to broker the peace between the two for a while, but Kate recognized that she had learned everything that was transferable. It was a conversation that took the whole drive back to the apartment and all the way to elevator with nothing truly resolved.  Natasha made a mental note to call Kate tomorrow when she knew Derek wasn't around.  Derek might be paying her, but Kate was her client and Kate was old enough to know what she wanted to do.

She rubbed at her temples as she rode up toward to the top floor. She stepped off and walked down the hall to the furthest apartment on the right. She pulled her key and opened the door.  She inhaled at the scent and sighed.  Clint had cooked.  

"Tasha?" Clint called, coming from the kitchen area.  "I made chili."

"I can smell it," Natasha stated, following his voice.  "You're worrying Steve."

Silence greeted that and when Natasha laid eyes on Clint, he was adorably confused looking.

"You're avoiding the 'You Can Play' thing," Natasha stated.

"Yeah, well…" Clint started.  "If I don't come out until after I stop then it's kind of hypocritical and I don't think it's my place to say I have a spot either?"

Natasha nodded, going to grab a bowl and ladling some chili into her bowl.  "Sounds like you're thinking of coming out."

"It's kind of all I have been thinking of," Clint said. "I mean, they're being supportive of Pride Night. But…" Clint wrapped his arms around him.  "What if that's all they're okay with, the idea of it…"

"I doubt that. You'll be the same Clint Barton that they know and love or in Pietro's case love to antagonize." 

"That kid is such a punk," Clint stated, shaking his head.  "His sister is okay though."

Natasha smiled as she put some cheese and some sour cream into the chili.  Clint had a tendency to overdo the spices when he was in deep thought. "You like anyone who can turn you into jelly with their hands."

"Might want to add a bit more sour cream," Clint commented.

Natasha paused, side-eying him.  "Was it too spicy for you?"

Clint smiled and shrugged.

Natasha added two more heaping spoonfuls of sour cream.  She didn't mind spicy, but Clint definitely liked it spicier than she did.  "I think Steve will be in your corner."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Steve knows how to hate anyone."

"So will Fury."  Natasha took a bite of the chili and winced, so very spicy.

Clint pushed off from the wall and slipped past Natasha into the kitchen.  "What makes you say that?"

"He's got a friend that's gay."  Natasha took another bite, trying to ignore the burn.

"He does?" Clint asked, opening the fridge.

Natasha nodded.  "I think he'll only be concerned if it affects your goaltending skills."

Clint pulled a gallon of milk and then grabbed a glass to pour some into.  "And how would my being with a guy affect my goaltending skills."

"Says the man I've seen limping after a few of his one nighters."

"That was before I learned how important prep was," Clint said, handing her the milk.

Natasha took a sip and tried not to look too grateful.  "Excuses, excuses."

"You want some more sour cream?"

Natasha glared at him.  "Regardless, Pietro will probably just turn his old man jokes into old, gay man jokes.  He does look up to you. I think he'd be surprised what you could do if you took off the pads."

"Was that a threat to show him the video tapes?" Clint asked.

Natasha smiled.  "Darling, you know I don't make threats."

Clint relaxed minutely.

"Besides I had them converted to digital years ago."  Natasha took another bite. The burn was a bit easier to handle. "I think that you might have a problem with Namor, because he'll take offense if he manages to beat you for the number one spot.  It'll be about Blake and the others pulling the gay man."

Clint nodded.  "Sounds like Namor."

"Maybe the third line, because let's face it…"

"Third line is a bunch of assholes," they said together.   They grinned at one another.

"They're pretty proud of that," Clint agreed.

"They are, but they're not bad guys.  They'll fall in line. Udonta, Rocket, and Quill will just make horribly tasteless jokes.  Drax will ask questions that he shouldn't and Groot…"

Clint shook his head.  "I feel bad for Groot. Rocket is the only one that speaks his language and..."

Natasha shook her head.  "Who knows how Rocket translates things."

Clint nodded.

"I'm sure Stark will love it, if you come out for Pride Night."

"Yeah, let's see how that goes first and then maybe after the trade deadline.  I don't really want to come out and then get traded someplace that I don't know if I'll have any support."

Natasha smiled at that.  "Good plan."

"Hey, I'm great at plans," Clint said, heading out of the room.

Natasha rolled her eyes.  He was certainly bouncing back though and for that Natasha was grateful.

-

Clint stepped into Latte-da, a place that was thankfully free of an overabundance of red and pink hearts and naked winged babies.  He'd bought Natasha some vodka, a pair of tickets for a symphonic series, and a trading card of Bucky Barnes, because he saw the way she looked at him. She'd gotten him a new travel pillow, a giant thing of chocolates, and a gift card to Latte-da.  The gift card was something she'd given him for his birthday and Christmas.  The gift giving tradition went back years.

Clint glanced around, not surprised to see Melinda, but disappointed.  Melinda meant that Phil wasn't working.  They only shared early morning shifts on the weekend.  Clint still stepped up an unfamiliar face behind the till, a quick glance at the name tag, which read Lincoln.  He smiled at Lincoln, who looked slightly nervous, definitely a recent a hire.

"Hey," Clint said.

"Hi," Lincoln said, looking nervous at him.  "What can I get for you?"

Clint gave his usual order and handed over the gift card.  He was fairly sure there was either an obscene amount of money on it or the minimum.  Natasha was like that.  It was apparently the former, since Lincoln didn't ask for more.  Clint stepped to the side.

"Hey Melinda," Clint said when she set the drink down in front of him.

"Clint," Melinda said. "Nice work last night."

Clint smiled.  "Thanks."  She was the only one that seemed to recognize him or at least the only one that commented on it.  Phil had expressed his lack of knowledge regarding hockey, which amused Clint to no end.

On his way to find a seat, Clint froze as Phil stepped out of the back. Phil was in a grey suit with a black shirt and no tie.  The shirt was unbuttoned and Clint could make out a few chest hairs. Thick framed glasses perched on his nose. He was gorgeous.  "Hey Phil, what's with the suit?"

"Melinda set me up on a blind date," Phil replied.

"Ow, a blind date?" Clint asked, taking a sip of his drink. There was slight twinge of jealousy, not for Phil going out with another guy, because Clint had no claim on him, but because Phil was going on a date, something that Clint hadn't been on in a long time. "Really?"

"Apparently, I've been single and dateless for too long." Phil rolled his eyes.

Clint reached up to scratch at the back of his head.  "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"I'm sure Melinda could set you up," Phil said, glancing over at her.

"I'd have to know more about Clint before I could," Melinda commented.  "There are no secrets with you."

Phil sighed. "I don't know why I agreed to this…" 

"Because she's your Natasha?"

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"So scarily efficient that you dare not cross them for your life would fall apart without them."

Phil laughed.  "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"So you know anything about the guy?"

Phil shook his head.  "She's been very tight-lipped about him."

"Picture?"

"Not even that."

Clint made a face.  "Poor Phil."

"Yes, and he's coming here, so it's not like I can skip out."  Phil gestured toward Melinda. He stepped closer to Clint and whispered.  "She texted me about what to wear and when I didn't follow through went home on her break to get the outfit."

Clint laughed softly.  "That sucks Phil.  I think I owe Natasha a little something extra for not doing that to me."

Phil shrugged.  "I lost a bet."

"Yeah, I've learned to never bet with Natasha.  She always wins. Always."

Phil hummed, glancing past Clint.  "Makes me wonder what would happen if those two bet against one another."

"Trouble, so much trouble for the two of us."

"Good point. Are we doomed already or is there anything we can do to save ourselves?"

Clint shook his head.  "They know of each other already.  It's already far too late."

"Damn," Phil muttered.

The bells above the bell jangled and Clint twisted to glance at the person coming in the door.  A tall blonde woman walked in. Clint looked back at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, no, it's a guy," Phil said. "Melinda knows I'm gay. You know, I'm gay."

"Well, you've mentioned a woman before…"

"Audrey and she was before I figured myself out.  Besides she moved to Portland."

"Well, you might be willing…"

"No," Phil shook his head.  "I definitely am happier with guys as long as they're not trying to hide."

Clint nodded.

"Maybe this guy has decided not to come," Phil said, sounding hopeful.  "She can't be mad at me, if he doesn't show."

"Well, he's probably going to show now. You just jinxed yourself."

"Probably," Phil agreed as the bells jangled again.  Phil tilted to look around him.

"Is it a guy this time?" 

"Yes," Phil said.  "He's not bad looking."

"Phil! Are you saying that you can't date an ugly person!"

Phil gave him an unamused look.  Clint grinned as he turned and agreed with Phil's assessment.  The guy wasn't bad looking.  He was muscular with dark hair and glasses.  He was also already talking to Melinda.

Clint turned back to look at Phil.  He waited until Phil met his eyes and mouthed 'good luck' to him, before stepping away from the bar.  He took a seat nearby and watched the scene.  Phil and the guy awkwardly shook hands and exchanged few words, before stepping away. Phil was utterly adorable and Clint held his cup to cover the smile he had.

He genuinely liked Phil, but Phil had been clear, he was out and had no intention of going back into the metaphorical closet. Right now, that was all Clint could offer him.  He hoped that Phil did have a good time, because Clint wasn't sure when he was going to come out; though one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to live the rest of his life in the closet.  He was actually jealous of Phil's blind date and if he was jealous, well, he'd have to come out sometime.  Sometime after he retired from hockey for sure, maybe sooner, if the team seemed to be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hockey bookkeeping, the NHL is divided into two conferences. Currently, the Western Conference has 14 teams and the Eastern Conference has 16 teams. Thus both the Wisconsin Avengers and the Anchorage Frost Giants are members of the Western Conference. Furthermore, the Avengers are part of the central division and the Frost Giants are part of the Pacific division.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pride Night. Will the team and the fans inspire Clint to come out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to stoneburn and history-gurl for the beta work and checking my hockey facts.

Phil headed to the space for Latte-da II.  He was tempted to rename to it Slap Shot of Espresso, but he'd had some name recognition attached to Latte-da now.  It was something that still took Phil by surprise, people actually liked his shop enough that they'd pay a bit more for it.  Melinda would also probably kill him for another pun related name.

Still, tonight was LGBT Pride Night and Phil couldn't help but smile at the colors that adorned the stadium. There were a few more items for sale which featured the Avengers' A rainbow colored. A few rainbow shirts were also there with the 'A' in black.

Yes, the staff had certainly come together to pull this one off.  Bobbi and Mack had made pride cookies and Phil was looking forward to having one later.  They looked amazing and Phil knew that Mac kept the recipe simple.  The cookie recipe didn't really change, but Bobbi did great designs on them.

Phil opened up the space and got everything going. Skye and Trip showed up together to get the cookie display set up.

"Oh my gosh," Skye said, looking into the box.  "Boss, have you seen these?!  Bobbi did a great job on them."

"I'm aware," Phil said, smiling.

"They're amazing.  I almost don't want to let people eat them."

"That would defeat the point of them," Phil pointed out.

"I know…" Skye agreed and began to carefully put the display together. Phil smiled and kept up with his opening routine.  He smiled when he saw the saved cookie pile had grown to five shortly after Leo and Jemma's  arrival.  His crew would pay for them just as Phil would, so it's not like he could fault them for it.

The cookies were a big hit and even the Red Wing fans were happily buying some of the Red Wing logo on a rainbow background.  Phil recognized a couple of the regular couples who looked to be treating this game as any other game.  Hockey was serious business to some fans.  There were a few that rolled their eyes, but they hadn't sold their tickets, so that was saying something.

The crowd thinned out as it got closer to gametime.  There was a loud roar from the crowd and Phil glanced at one of the TVs to see the Avengers taking the ice in a purple third jersey. Phil smiled, it looked a lot better than what Phil imagined the proposed rainbow colored jersey would look like.  

He glanced back up at the screen a few minutes later to see a young woman on the ice for the singing of the national anthem. He thought the screen said that her name was Xavin Prince, but the screen was small and far enough away that Phil wasn't sure.

The rush died down after the puck dropped and Phil went to work cleaning up and prepping for the next rush.  Trip took the register during this time while Simmons operated the coffee machine.  Leo and Skye joined him in the work.

It got busy during the intermission after the first period.  Phil was too busy to really notice until a loud cheer went up.  He glanced toward where the ice would be.

"Oh, they were showing the 'You can play' video," his customer, an elderly woman in an Avengers sweater,  stated. "They said it'd be uploaded tomorrow, so I'll watch it then."

"'You can play?'" Phil asked, ignoring Skye's facepalm.

"Kind of a pledge started by Wingels and Miele for straight players to stand up for gay players."

"Not that there are gay hockey players," Phil pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure there are, they're just in the closet and stay that way.  The poor dears having to deny themselves." She shook her head.

Phil smiled.  "Enjoy your coffee and your cookie, ma'am."

"Thank you." she said, stuffing a few bills into the tip jar and ducking back into the crowd.  

It took a while for the crowd to slow back down and Phil glanced up at the TV.  It was tied up 1-1.  He narrowed his eyes and tried to remember hearing the crowd cheering.  He didn't, but he went back to work.  This time it was Jemma and Trip that helped him to straighten up and prepare for the next rush.  He wondered what kind of event Stark had decided to display during the second break.  

Most of the cookies were sold out.  Phil was glad to see that they were almost gone, because then they could wash the trays up for the post-game coffee rush.  Most of the vendors closed, but Phil kept his open to give travellers a coffee buzz if they needed it.  Some did take advantage of it, knowing that they'd have to sit and wait in traffic for a good long while.

During second intermission, Phil kept his ears open and the crowd was discussing mostly the game, but there were a few conversations about the video.  Most of it positive, though there was one person that had a problem with it. According to him, sissies couldn't handle playing hockey, so of course they weren't any and yeah, there were some butch lesbians in the women's hockey league, because they were more manly.  Phil was very happy to tell him that all the cookies had been sold when he asked. He bit his tongue on informing them that he probably wouldn't like the design on it.

By the time that rush had died down, Phil went to his phone and sent Nick a text, _Looks like LGBT night was a success, crowd chatter was mostly about the game._  

"Letting the big boss know the crowd's mood?" Skye asked as she caught him tucking it away.

"I figure it's my duty as his friend." Phil admitted.

"And because you work for him."

"Well, I do have more interaction with fans in the stadium than him."

Skye nodded.  "I think most people have been supportive.  They going to do it again?"

"I think so," Phil said.  "But I'm sure they'll see how tonight went before making a decision."

"I think they should."

Phil smiled.  "So do I."

-

The apartment was dark and the lights were mostly off.  The real light came from the television, which was currently showing recaps of the games last night.  She was only paying half-attention as she answered some emails and wrapped up her day.  She'd gotten in late this evening. According to the schedule, face off should have occurred just after she had landed.  By the time she'd gotten her luggage and something to eat, it had been far too late for her to head to the arena, so she had headed back to the apartment.  She'd taken a long bath and changed into her most comfortable pair of sweats and curled up into the couch.

A flash of purple caught her attention and she couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at just how purple those uniforms were.  She set her iPad aside and turned up the TV to watch the highlights from the game.  Clint had played well and the two goals on him were well-earned by the Red Wings. She knew that Bucky and Gamora would go over the film with a fine tooth comb, but she watched for what she could spot to improve Clint's abilities.  

The door opened in the background and she glanced toward it.

"Tasha?" Clint's voice came out.

"On the couch."

She didn't have to wait long until Clint flopped onto the couch.  His feet hanging resting on the arm and his face buried in Natasha's thigh.  She reached up and dug her fingers into the messy strands of hair that were still damp from his post game shower.  Clint sighed, before mumbling something.

Natasha smiled to herself.  "You know I can't understand you when you're mouthing my leg."

Clint lifted his head, just enough to look at her.  "How was your trip?"

"I hate Derek Bishop."

Clint hummed, resting his head back down on Natasha's thigh.  "Still wants Kate to be a figure skater."

"And Kate wants no part of that."

"Poor gal."

Natasha hummed. "I think she's opened her own bank account and has been funnelling money into it."

"Think she's going to make a break for it?"

"A break from her father? Definitely.  From me? No, she knows I'd do anything to help her."

"You realize that you're less of an agent more of a… I don't know, it's late," Clint whined.

"I know, but she needs it.  You're happy here now.  Tandy and Tyrone are looking to be Olympic hopefuls.  Drew is happier playing with the WNHL."

"She doing well?"

"Yeah, she is.  She's happier being around her friends and granted its a risk, but..."

"She's happier?"

"Yeah. So how about you? How was Pride Night?"

"It was good, lots of press about it." Clint murmured.  "They showed us Steve's video."

"Your thoughts?"

"Steve, Thor, and Sam mean everything they said. I can't get a good read on Rhodey, but I think Quill just read it.  They did some of the coaches and office people too."

"How were the coaches?"

"I think Carol would kick anyone's ass who didn't follow her program, but she'd also kick their ass for not being inclusive."

Natasha smiled.  "Sounds like Carol."

"Blake and Sitwell don't give a crap so long as you perform to their expectations.  Fury and Stark sound supportive too."

"So what do you want to do?" Natasha asked.

"You'd be okay with it?"

"Of course, I would, if it makes you happy.  Of course, I would."

"I need to talk to Barney and Laura," Clint sighed. "Their life is going to get dragged into this and they need to okay with it."

"I don't think they're going to mind."

"No, I don't think they will either, but I need to be sure."

"Okay," Natasha agreed. "How do you want to do it?"

"I don't know, I should probably tell the team first, right?" Clint asked. "Maybe Fury and Stark."  Clint huffed a laugh.  "I think Stark'll be upset that I didn't come out in time to be part of the Pride Night."

"Probably. You have to admit, it would have made a great news story," Natasha agreed. "Especially if you had done it in the post-game interview."

Clint chuckled.  "The team just seems so welcoming to gay people and as a bisexual man…" 

"Yeah," Natasha agreed.

They fell silent with only the background of the TV and Clint's breathing slowly evening out.

"You know you don't have go public," Natasha pointed out.  "You could just tell the team and start dating whoever you feel like, just stop hiding."

"I feel like if I want to do it right, I should come out publicly. No hiding whatsoever."

Natasha smiled, nodding slowly.  "Because you're the first?"

"Because I'm the first."

"You know, no matter what, nothing will change between us.  You'll always be my idiot."

Clint laughed softly.  "Thanks Tasha."

"You're welcome. You want me to start looking into some methods?  See if we can find a  method that feels right?"

"Sure," Clint agreed, voice starting to drift off. Natasha smiled and waited a few more minutes, before she picked her tablet up and started to surf the net for Clint.  

Some athletes had made a post to twitter or facebook.  Clint really wasn't on social media, so that wasn't the best idea. He had a twitter, but Natasha was the one that updated. She wasn't sure if Clint even knew how to update it. She had to encourage him to use it and might need to encourage him further.   _Sports Illustrated_ had been used for some and it was an option if Clint wanted to have an article written.  Clint disliked _TMZ_ and the whole paparazzi culture, so he probably wouldn't want them to get the scoop.   _Outsports_ was a website for LGBT issues in sports and had handled other people coming out.  She bookmarked the page and considered the options.  

Clint was right, he should tell the Fury and the team first in private and she entertained the idea of Clint bringing the team cupcakes with rainbows or the words 'I'm bi' on them. A sit down with Fury and Stark would be appropriate, maybe with Steve and a few of Clint's friends on the team.

"You're the bravest man I know," Natasha murmured to Clint's sleeping face.

-

There were nineteen steps between the desk and the waiting area.  Nineteen exactly, though if Clint had the patience to go toe to toe it would be a lot more.  Nope, he strode up to the desk and Mrs. Arbogast's unamused look, before pivoting and heading toward Natasha and her unamused look.  Nineteen steps closer to Natasha, he pivoted and headed toward Mrs. Arbogast, who only look up as Clint as neared the desk.

"I don't suppose you'd like to take a seat Mr. Barton?" Mrs. Arbogast asked.

Clint shook his head and pivoted.

Mrs. Arbogast sighed.

"You should sit, Clint," Natasha said as he neared her.  "You're distracting Bambi from her work."

"I can't!" Clint stated.  "What if this all goes horribly?"

"Try," Natasha said, directing her gaze to one of the chairs. 

Clint sighed and sat down.  He rested his elbows on his knees and slid his hands into his hair, looking at his tie dangling between his legs.  Maybe this was a mistake.  

"Clint, it's going to be okay," Natasha said, calmly.  "You've got me, you've got your family, and I'm pretty sure you'll still be able to play hockey.  Just maybe for one of the gay hockey teams."

"The what?" Clint asked, looking up at her.

"I did some research.  It's a league, but I'm sure any of those teams would be happy to have you."

"I suppose I could do that and give archery a try."

"Maybe go back and finish your degree," Natasha suggested.  "There will be life beyond this."

Clint took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  The door opened and Clint glanced up to see Pepper standing there.  "Mr. Fury and Mr. Stark will see you now."

Natasha stood and Clint followed her into the office.  Pepper closed the door behind them.

"Please tell me, you're not thinking of retiring," Stark stated.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.  "Sit you two.  Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Natasha said, taking a seat on one of Stark's couches across from another couch where Fury and Stark had taken seats.  Clint took a seat next to Natasha with Pepper taking a seat in the chair.

"So why'd you call this meeting?" Fury asked.

"Oh, we're not doing small talk?" Stark asked.  "Isn't small talk supposed to happen first?"

"Except Clint is clearly upset about something," Pepper stated.  "So please, Clint."

"I… I wanna do something that might affect the team," Clint stated.

Stark's cordial face slipped away.  "Affect them how?"

"I... I'm not sure, going to depend on the team, but I, uh, I think it'll be better for me."

Fury and Stark shared a look with each other and then Pepper.

"We're here as a courtesy," Natasha stated.  "Clint has an interview set up tomorrow afternoon."

"With who?" Nick asked.

Clint hesitated, swallowing.  "AIM's Jessica Jones."

Tony arched an eyebrow.  Jones was one of the lead anchors on the new sports channel that had started a little over a year ago, _Athletes in Motion_ , which not only showed sports, but also discussed the overall movement of ideas in sports. She was known for handling a number of issues in sports. She pushed for equality in professional sports between genders.  She spoke out against rape culture that surrounded some campuses. For all that she was vocal about the issues, she was also welcoming and inviting. Athletes had promoted their charities on her show and some had even come out.  

"Any reason why?" Fury asked.

"I'm bi," Clint said, softly. "And I don't want to hide it anymore."

Fury leaned back to look at Stark, who met his gaze.  Stark nodded.  "What do you need us to do?"

Clint blinked, leaning back and looking between the two of them.  "That's it?"

Tony looked at him. "We're going to have a media circus, but we can handle it."  

"How do you want to tell the team?" Fury asked.

"I'd like to tell the coaches and a few of the others on the team.  They deserve that from me," Clint admitted, softly.  He took a deep breath.  "The rest…"  He shrugged.

"I'll tell them," Natasha stated.

Clint gave her a half-grin.  "Put the fear of the Romanov in them."

Natasha's grin was completely innocent, but Clint knew that she could tear them apart.  "Me?"

Clint chuckled, slowly it turned into full-blown laughter. 

"Clint?" Natasha's voice worried voice, cut through the laughter.

"I'm okay," Clint murmured, trying to get a hold of himself.  He swiped at his eyes. "I just, didn't expect that reaction."

"My best friend is gay," Fury stated.

Clint blinked.  "Yeah?"

"Phil?" Natasha asked.

Clint turned to look at her, before looking at Nick who was nodding.  "I didn't know that."

Tony smirked.  "You think I haven't had a guy or two in my life?"

"Well, there are rumors, but…"

"Let us know if anyone gives you grief," Tony stated. "We can and will do something about if that person is on the team."

Clint nodded.  "I think they'll be supportive or at least not care."

Fury nodded. He glanced at Stark.  "We don't really need bigots on the team or with anyone associated with the team.  Let us know, we'll handle it."

Clint couldn't help, but smile at that.  "Thanks."

"You want to do the coaches and the team separate or would you like a group meeting?" Nick asked.

"I don't mind telling them together or separate," Clint admitted.

"Whatever you think is best," Tony said, looking at Fury.

"Coaches first and then you can pull the teammates in that you want to tell and the coaches and Natasha can tell the rest while the others are with you?" Fury suggested. "That okay with you?"

Clint nodded.  "I don't want to impact practice."

Fury laughed and shook his head.  "Unfortunately, you're going to be interrupting it.  Media circus."

"No kidding," Stark said.  "Whose idea was it to use Jones?"

"Mine," Natasha stated. "I can cancel, if you have any other ideas?"

"Live or recorded?  And how much does she know about it?" Stark asked.

"Recorded to be aired later that night," Natasha stated.  "And I said Clint wanted to discuss his relationship status."

"So, she thinks it's a story about the two of you?" Tony nodded.  "Clever.  They'll clear to air that night, following day is our game.  We'll schedule a full press conference before the game.  They'll probably be asking more questions for the post-game as well."

"Undoubtedly," Fury agreed.  "Half the team before? Half the team after?"

Tony shook his head.  "No, we'll give whoever seems the most supportive before and our game leaders after like we always do.  Toss in a couple of the others as well."

"You ready for this?"" Fury asked. "You're life is going to get crazy."

Clint took a deep breath, before nodding.  "I've been thinking about it for a while.  It was going to happen after I retired at the latest, but I can't… I got a niece and two nephews to be a rolemodel for.  I don't want them to hide who they are."

Stark nodded.  "We've got your back."

"I'll go get the coaches. Want to meet in the conference room?" Fury asked.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

As Fury walked by he clasped Clint on the shoulder and squeezed lightly.  Clint and Natasha stood and followed him out.  

"That went okay," Natasha stated.

"Yeah, it did," Clint agreed.  "Now to tell everyone else."  He hesitated, reaching to pull her into a hug.

She was stiff for a moment, before returning it.  "Proud of you."

-

Phil turned on the TV for background noise as he set to cleaning his apartment.  Counters needed to be cleaned up and the inside of his microwave.  He tried to keep it clean with vacuuming the carpets and mopping the floor at least once a month. He also needed to dust everything.  The TV was an excellent source of noise and with football season over and baseball still gearing up to opening day, Phil could relax with _Athletes in Motion_ 's version of Sportscenter.

"...came out today," the announcer said.

Phil turned to glance at the TV, because athletes coming out were of interest to him.

"Our own Jessica Jones has the story."

"Just over a year ago, Clint Barton made headlines as part of a last minute trade." Jessica stated in a voice over, showing a picture of…  That was Phil's Clint. No, technically not Phil's Clint, but Clint and he was straight.  At least as far as Phil could tell, he'd made no signs of being interested in anybody.  

"Now he's about to make headlines again."  The camera cut to a nervous looking Clint in a suit. Phil was fairly sure that they were at Stark Arena somewhere.  

Jessica was seated across from Clint and smiling at him.  "So, I was told that you wanted to clear up some relationship rumors. What rumors are we discussing?"

"Well, there's always been rumors that I've been dating my agent Natasha Romanov, which is vastly untrue."

"So you're single?"

"Currently." Clint said with a shrug.

"Seems like something you could just release a statement about."

"Well, that I could, but there's been something else I've been thinking about, uh, revealing?"  Clint ducked his head.

Phil knew that was one of Clint's nervous gestures and he slowly sat down into the sofa. 

"You don't sound sure?" Jessica asked, looking nervous.

"I'm sure about this, but unsure about my choice of words, I get nervous… and there's a reason cue cards and prompters were created, I'm one of 'em." Clint smiled and Phil echoed it.  Well aware of Clint's self-deprecation, it was charming in a way.

Jones smiled at the comment. "So what did you want to reveal?"

Clint took a deep breath. "Well, uh, I have two nephews and a niece and…  since being traded to the Avengers, I get to see them a lot more.  My brother also made me the godfather to his youngest, so I guess, I've been thinking more about being a good role model for them and…"

"Being a role model is important to you?" Jessica asked.

"To them, yeah.  To other kids, not so much, but I guess I've garnered enough fame that people are looking up to me and… I don't want to keep quiet anymore.  I don't want to feel ashamed of a part of me and I certainly don't ever want my niece and nephews to feel ashamed for being true to themselves."

"What do you feel that you're ashamed of?"

"Well," Clint looked like he was bracing himself for impact. "I've spent a good portion of my life in the closet.  I consider myself a bisexual man."

Jessica looked stunned.  "You're bisexual?"

Clint nodded.  "I've had relationships with women and with men.  More women than men in my past, but with my career and there being no one in the NHL that's out…"  Clint shrugged.  "I've had more relationships with women, but I've certainly been equally attracted to men.  Probably a bit more attracted to men as I've gotten older."

"So you're gay?"

Clint shook his head.  "Bi.  Bi feels right.  I'm still attracted to women, but definitely more interested in men."

"Anyone in particular?"

Clint ducked his head and Phil could just make out the the reddening of Clint's cheeks. He was adorable.  He was smiling when he looked back at Jessica.  "Maybe."

"That sounds like a 'yes.'"

"I've been living in the closet for years.  There are a lot of guys that are out and don't want to hide, not exactly fair to ask them to hide, because of my career."

"No," Jessica agreed, a soft smile. 

"Nor is it fair to ask with a media circus going on, which I'm sure this will become."

Jessica hesitated.  "What if they start seeing someone else?"

Clint shrugged.  "Then I'll be happy for 'em."

"So did you come out for this mystery person?"

Clint gave a short bark of laughter.  "Wow, no, I wouldn't do that to someone.  That's way too much to put on a person."  Clint gestured with hands up as if giving a gift.  "I came out for you."  He snorted.  "Yeah, no, that's too much, far too much to put on someone.  I did it for me."

"But you just kind of implied…"

Clint shrugged.  "They might have gotten me thinking of it, but ultimately the decision was mine and mine alone.  I came out, because I'm tired of hiding."

Phil flipped the TV off and leaned back into the couch.  He could see the gleam in Jessica's eye and knew that she was likely to keep at him.  How many times had he had a conversation about not wanting to hide a relationship?  How often had Clint commiserated with him?  It could have been someone else, Clint had a life outside the coffee shop, but he was friendly with all of the staff.  He was a regular and he'd become a friend.  

Both Melinda and Skye liked Clint and they had been the ones that had pulled him into their circle of friendship.  They'd planned to go kayaking last summer and, due to Ward being fired and thus disinvited from the trip, they'd had a last minute opening.  Phil still wasn't sure whether it had been Skye or Melinda who had invited Clint, but one of them had.  Phil could certainly recall how Clint had ended up losing his shirt along the way, because Skye had splashed him.  There had been other events after that Clint had been invited to and that Clint had invited them to.  

The ringing of his phone caused Phil to get up and glance at the caller ID.  "Hey Skye. Something the matter?"

"Turn on AIM. Don't ask questions, AC, just do it!"

Phil smiled.  "I already saw."

"Oh," Skye sounded disappointed.  "You should ask him out."

"I…" Phil glanced back at the TV.  "I was thinking about it."

"I mean, he kind of implied…"

"It could have been someone else though."

Skye snorted.  "Please, May said he was all sad when he saw you leave on your date with Harold."

"Hank," Phil corrected automatically.  "I'll think about it Skye, but there's a good chance that he won't be in for a while."

"Yeah, he said something about a media circus." Skye paused.  "Don't want to be a part of that?"

"I don't know," Phil admitted.  "It's the middle of the season for him. He might want to wait."

"I don't think he'd turn you down."

"And I'll consider it."

"You going to start getting into hockey now?"

Phil paused.  "Did you know who he was?"

Skye's sigh was audible over the phone.  "You're like the only person that didn't recognize the Avengers' newest goalie. "

Phil smiled. "Well, you know how I feel about hockey."

"You're best friend is the GM! How can you not care?!"

Phil shrugged, even though Skye couldn't see it.  Melinda enjoyed hockey, which was why she did the setup, so that she could go to the games.   Both she and Nick had long ago given up getting him interested in hockey, but he supposed that Skye wasn't quite ready to give it up.

"You're not even listening to me." Skye growled.

"I've heard it before, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, that's fine.  You should ask him out."

"I'll think about it," Phil promised, because he would think about it.  Clint was kind and friendly and certainly attractive.  Phil supposed, it wouldn't hurt to ask if Clint was interested.

-

Steve was usually the first person out of locker and. He loved leading the team to the rink, loved to be first to hear that roar of crowd from Stark's latest hype video.  Other teams only used the 3D projectors for the home opener, but Stark used them year-round for all the games.  A shorter version was used throughout the year, but it was changed for special occasions.  

Today, he lingered, letting Sam lead the team, because Clint seemed apprehensive, tense during warm ups and throughout the day.  It had been a busy week for the goalie, so Steve tucked in beside him.  He tapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to be felt through the pads.

Clint turned to look at him, eyebrow rising behind his facemask.

"You okay?" Steve asked, noting that Clint seemed a bit paler than his usual self.

"First game."

Steve blinked, before he realized exactly what Clint was saying.  He nodded once.  "The fans?"

Clint nodded.  "What if..?"

"You ignore 'em, just like you do the visiting fans," Steve stated.  "We're behind you.  Your family is here, you know you have support."

"They're with Tony."

Steve grinned.  "How do you think CJ is going to handle all the noise?"

Clint stared, before he started laughing, no doubt picturing Tony having to deal with his brother's three children.  "Thanks Steve."  The body language was harder to read with the pads on, but Clint seemed lighter.

"Good Evening Wisconsin!" Heimdall started his usual spiel, listing off the starting line.  They all glanced at one another when Heimdall started with Bruce rather than Clint.  He always announced Clint first.  Steve stepped onto the ice when Heimdall said his name, skating out to join his line.  He couldn't help the little grin as he caught sight of the rainbows dotting the stadium.

"And your goalie, Clint Bar-tonnnn," Heimdall boomed and the crowd managed to get even louder as Clint hit the ice.  He spun slowly, taking in everything and Steve was pretty sure the last of his tension was slipping away.

-

Post-game pressers were a thing that Tony avoided.  They were a time for the coaches and the team. Hell, he wasn't at a lot of press conferences for the Avengers.  He left that stuff to Fury and everyone he had hired, trusting them to do their jobs.

Still, he wasn't sure if had been a decision reached by the fans individually or if someone had instigated it.  He'd have to ask Darcy later, she was generally tuned into that kind of thing.  It had almost been a second pride night, which was why Tony stepped into the press room.  Barton was no where to be seen, but Tony knew that. He'd just seen him off with his family.

Steve caught sight of him, but continued in answering the reporter's question. The question wasn't even about the game, it was about Barton's announcement.  Tony rolled his eyes, because Steve had answered a bunch of questions on that topic, before the game.

Well, Tony wouldn't feel too bad about interrupting then. "Thank you, Rogers. I just have a quick thing to say."

He loved stunning the reporters, because there was a moment where they didn't know what to say, which gave Tony the perfect opportunity to continue.

"I noticed tonight that our fans decided to show their support for Clint by sporting a rainbow.  I wanted to extend my appreciation for their support and having just spoken to Clint, I know it meant a lot to him."

"Does that mean we won't be speaking to Barton," Everhart asked.

"No, Clint's family came up to support him for his announcement and I think he deserves some time with family tonight rather than answering questions that he's already answered."

"You think we'll ask him the same questions?"

"I think you're asking Rogers the same questions from pre-game, so yes." Tony smiled. "Talk about the game, folks. That's what I understand this post game conference is all about. I only came out here to voice my appreciation for our fans.  Thank you, I'll let you get back to asking these wonderful athletes about their performance tonight."

With that Tony stepped away and ignored the questions suddenly shouted at him.  He wished he could do this thing without the press.

-

"So how do you feel about Barton announcing he's bi before the game today?" the reporter asked.

Namor resisted the urge to sneer. Barton's sexuality mattered not to him.  "It matters little to me. It does not affect how fast his glove is."  

"Wait, what?" Wilson asked, swiveling to look at the reporters from whoever he had been talking to.  Namor glanced over and saw Sif glaring and directing Wade's attention to the reporters.

Namor sighed.  For some reason when management decided to give everyone a chance to be interviewed, he was paired with Wilson. Usually Barton was there as well, but considering they were all talking about Barton's sexuality and Barton had already left…

"Barton's bi?!" Wade said, perking up.

Namor arched an eyebrow, because hadn't Wade been paying attention at the team meeting two days ago. No, he'd been messing with his phone, Namor recalled suddenly.

"You mean I have a chance to hit that?"

Namor blinked, barely able to keep his bored face from going into one of surprise.  The whole room looked stunned by this revelation.  

Wade hadn't noticed the stun silence.  "I mean, have you seen Barton's ass without the pads, because the pads, while important for hockey, kids, do absolutely nothing for your ass. Yes, you, old black guy with glasses."

"Ben Urich from the Milwaukee Bulletin," the reported said.  "Are you also saying that you're also interested in guys."

"No," Wade said shaking his head.  "Well, I'm into Barton, because if you've seen his ass without the pads. Even a straight man would want to hit that.  Well, at least a straight man secure in his sexuality." 

"Alright, these guys need to head back into cool down," Sif, the director of communications, announced.  She effectively shuffled them off the stage, before looking at Wilson.  "We're going to have to ask you to not wax poetically about your teammates' asses in front of the camera."

"But Barton's ass is a thing of glory!" Wade stated.

Namor shook his head and headed for the locker room.  He didn't need to hear about it and he wished Sif luck in handling Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Outsports](http://www.outsports.com/) is a real thing along with the [You Can Play Project](http://youcanplayproject.org/). There are also LGBT hockey leagues scattered throughout the nation. Something I didn't know until I started googling things regarding gay athletes and hockey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's decided not to date until the end of the season, but what if someone else asks him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my betas and hockey checker, stoneburn and history-gurl.

Clint was so grateful that the week following his coming out was a full one. Between practice and away games, Clint had been too busy to do much. He was grateful for his teammates that had stood beside him and basically surrounded him when there were protesters. Not too many, but Clint had caught sight of them. There had been phone calls between himself and Barney and himself and Natasha. 

Practice this morning had gone well and Clint had been given the afternoon. He managed to avoid the reporters that were clustered around the arena with some help from Hill. Once he was free from them, habit took him to Latte-da. 

It was a quiet day with only Skye at the register and a few other customers scattered throughout the store. He smiled at her and placed his order, before heading back to his usual corner, which thankfully was empty. He felt his shoulders loosen as he inhaled the scent of the coffee. The usual sounds were comforting and Clint just let his eyelids droop. He took a sip of his coffee and let himself be.

Here he could just be himself. He was fairly sure that Phil and his employees would not allow him to be hassled by reporters, if they found him. Clint was fairly sure that some customers knew him, but he was regular enough to be left alone, though he wouldn't be surprised if he did get approached.

He twitched, feeling like someone was looking at him and he opened his eyes as turned to see Phil's retreating back.

"Hey," Clint called after him.

Phil turned slightly, offering a gentle smile. "Hey, sorry, if I disturbed you."

"No, it's okay," Clint said. "Join me?"

"Sure," Phil said, turning and moving to sit across in the chair next to Clint. It was only when Phil turned that he saw the tray that Phil was carrying. He set the tray on the table that separated them.

"On break?"

"Off actually, I was about to leave, when Skye said that you'd come in."

Clint couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Aw, did you miss me?" He meant it to be teasing.

"I did," Phil stated, far more than honest that Clint had expected. He nudged the plate with a sandwich on it. "You want half?"

"Sure, it looks delicious." He reached over and picked it up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Clint took a bite and it was good. Phil was happily eating his own half. 

"So, uh, you know my feelings on hockey, right?" Phil asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Clint nodded. "Not a fan."

"Yeah, so…" Phil hesitated, blushing slightly.

Clint chuckled. "So my face is all over the news."

Phil paused and laughed. "Is it bad that I never realized it?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't really care to be honest."

"No," Phil glanced down. "You wouldn't, you're far too nice."

Clint blinked and met Phil's eyes when he looked back up. He smiled at Phil. "Thanks."

"So, I saw some of your interview," Phil admitted.

"Yeah? What'd you think?"

"Brave and proud to call you my friend," Phil said. "It's always hard to be first and I… I wouldn't blame you if you had waited until you were retired."

Clint shrugged. "Needed to set the best example for niece and nephews."

Phil nodded. "I understand that. I still think it's admirable."

"Thanks Phil."

"So, it sounded like you're single?"

Clint's eyes widened. "Yeah, I kind of figure I need to let the media move on to a new story. Probably wait until the end of the season, before I do any asking."

Phil nodded. "And if someone asked you?"

Clint would swear that his heart skipped a beat when Phil asked the question. "Depends on that someone."

"What if it was the guy that talked a lot about not wanting to go back in the closet. I mean, it sounded like you were interested in him?"

"My life is crazy. Press, middle of the season, I'd want him to know that."

Phil nodded. "I'd have to point out that my best friend is technically his boss, so I know his schedule is crazy."

"You know, you just started using 'I'?" Clint pointed out.

"Do you have another friend that is out and has talked about how he doesn't want to hide who he is anymore?" Phil asked, smiling at him.

"Touche," Clint murmured.

"It was me, right?" Phil asked.

"I didn't do it for you, you know that right?"

Phil nodded. "You did it for you, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm interested in you."

"My schedule…"

"Clint, after watching the news outlets while you've been traveling, I'm aware. I'm also aware that there is someone else vying for your affections."

Clint couldn't help the little grin. "Saw Wade's interview, too, huh?"

Phil nodded. "Figured I better not wait, you might get another offer."

Clint hesitated, because actually.

Phil's eyebrows rose. "He already asked, didn't he?"

"He sent me a couple dozen long stem red roses."

"Roses?" Phil repeated, before snorting.

"Is there a problem with roses?" Clint asked.

"You're not a red rose kind of guy. You need something different."

"What do I need?"

Phil hummed. "I don't think I'm going to tell. But if you go on a date with me, I just might buy you some."

Clint was about to remind Phil of his schedule, but Phil was looking at Clint expectantly. Clint wanted this and Phil was entering into it with his eyes open. "Okay."

"No more arguments?" Phil asked.

Clint shook his head. "I'd be stupid, if I did."

Phil nodded once. "So when's the next night you're in town and not traveling to the other parts of the country."

Clint reached in his pocket to pull out his phone and open his calendar app. "Tomorrow night is a game against the Lightning. Night after that we travel to Winnipeg, so night after that I will be in Milwaukee."

Phil nodded. "With the media, would it be better to stay in? I could make you dinner..."

Clint nodded. "That sounds nice actually."

"Good. Let's say seven?"

"Works for me. Can I bring anything?"

"How 'bout drinks?"

"I'll even pick it out myself," Clint promised, though if Natasha didn't approve, she'd swap it out. Phil didn't need to know that, though he probably could figure it out.

Phil nodded. "You still have my number?"

"Yeah."

"Text me, if plans change or for whatever...."

Clint grinned. "Whatever, huh?"

"I like talking to you and I know you're going to be busy, so maybe we can text. We've never done it before and we're trying something new…"

Clint rested his hand over Phil's, cutting him off. "I'll call you tomorrow night."

"You don't…"

"I know."

Phil smiled at him and Clint couldn't help but return it. He thought Phil would have said yes, if he asked after hockey season was over, but this… this was better than Clint had dared to hope.

-

Phil Coulson realized that he had made a big mistake. He'd offered to cook for Clint, he was a decent cook. He didn't burn food and he could make some food, except he'd overstepped. He'd done something wrong, maybe several things. The top layer of cheese of the lasagna was a dark brown. He probably should have covered it. 

Biting his lip, Phil debated his next move, Clint was due shortly. He'd timed it for the food to be done about the time Clint was here. Maybe he could call Clint and cancel. He'd have to try the lasagna thing again again, he was pretty sure that Melinda would watch him and give him some pointers. He really just needed to reschedule with Clint, it wasn't too late…

 _Dun-da-da-dun-da, da-dun_ wrapped out on the door. Phil frowned and made his way over to the door. He peered through the peephole to see Clint standing there. It was far too late. 

Phil opened the door and smiled at Clint. "Hey."

"Hey," Clint said, eyes flickering over Phil. "I brought you some wine."

"Thanks," Phil said, reaching out and taking it. He stepped in and let Clint follow him in. 

Clint shut the door softly behind him. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Phil said, setting the wine on a table by the door. Clint was stripping himself of his jacket and wow, that sweater looked soft. "So do you."

Clint grinned. "Thanks, Kate said it brings out my eyes."

"It does," Phil agreed. "And Kate?"

"One of Tasha's clients that showed up on our doorstep, because she's angry at her father. She's a few months away from being 18 and…" Clint shook his head. "It's a whole… thing."

"Sounds like," Phil agreed, shaking his head.

Clint sniffed. "I think something is, uh, burning."

"No, I already pulled the… shit the garlic bread," Phil groaned, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a hotpad and went to pull out the tray. It looked darker than it should be. Phil sighed.

"Hey, what's with that face. It's toast," Clint said. "If you have any more bread, we can make more."

"The lasagna doesn't look right," Phil said, gesturing to it.

"Looks like you didn't cover it, which doesn't mean it's bad," Clint said, slipping past him and grabbing a server and going to slice into it. There was a soft crunch.

"I…" Phil started.

Clint gently scraped cheese and sauce back to reveal that noodle didn't look fully cooked.

"I cooked it for as long as it said!" Phil objected. "Why isn't it cooked?"

"Did you use those noodles?" Clint asked, gesturing to the box.

Phil nodded.

Clint reached over and held the box up. "They're not oven ready and since you didn't cover it, they didn't cook right."

"There's a difference?"

Clint nodded.

Phil's shoulders drooped. "I…. I'm sorry, maybe we should…"

"Should what?" Clint asked.

"Reschedule? I… I kind of ruined this one," Phil said, sighing. "I shouldn't have tried to make lasagna, I just wanted to make something special and…" Phil forgot where he was going with his sentence the moment Clint's lips pressed against his. It was too brief and Clint pulled away almost as quickly.

Clint's cheeks were pink. "Sorry, I... I couldn't resist."

"Because I messed up?"

"Because you were being sweet and a little stupid."

"A little stupid?"

"I didn't come over here because you were going to cook. I came over to spend time with you."

Phil smiled. "No rescheduling?"

"Only if you really want to. I'd rather not leave."

Phil nodded, slowly. "Okay."

Clint smiled. "Thank you, so what should we eat? Can we get something that Danvers would disapprove of?"

"Danvers?"

"Strength and Conditioning coach, who also work us extra hard if we go off our diet." Clint gave him a pouty look. "Lemme have something horrible for myself."

"What would that be?"

"Deep fried anything. Man, I have got a craving!"

Phil smiled. "Okay. As long as you eat some of the salad I made, so your coach doesn't ban us from dating." 

Clint blinked, before laughing. "Deal."

Phil pulled away to grab a take out menu and was pleasantly pleased when Clint moved in to press his body against Phil's, instead of taking it. Together they looked through it and made their choices.

After Phil had called in their order, they headed to the couch with a beer. "I'm sorry about ruining dinner."

"Don't worry about it," Clint said, taking a seat next to Phil.

"I know, I just… I'm betting you don't get a home cooked meal that often and I... wanted to do that for you."

"Actually I do, because I cook it," Clint replied.

"You cook?" Phil asked.

Clint nodded. "I've got a few things memorized, and I can follow a recipe pretty well."

"I apparently have a problems following those."

"Aw, Phil, no," Clint murmured. "We can't all be great at things. I appreciate the thought though."

"Thanks Clint," Phil murmured. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

Clint nodded. "I'm not really up to date on many shows."

"I have Hulu and Netflix, we can watch whatever you want. Though if you missed the start of the season, I suppose it doesn't really matter, because it only has five episodes available."

Clint shook his head. "And I haven't seen of the current season of _Dog Cops_ "

"Maybe something else? A movie?"

Clint nodded. "A movie sounds good."

Phil nodded turning on his TV and then pulling up Netflix. Warmth emanated from Clint, but Phil resisted leaning into it as they discussed what movie to watch. They settled on _Addams Family_ , pausing only when the food arrived and starting it back up after they'd spread everything over the coffee table.

When that was over, Phil put on _Addams Family Values_ at Clint's urging. Gradually as the movie played, they ended up leaning into one another. Phil wasn't exactly sure when Clint's arm had wrapped around him, sometime before the Harmony Hut scene, but after the double date. Phil rested his head against Clint's chest and realized that the sweater was just as soft as he had expected.

"We should do this again," Clint murmured.

"Wasn't that date-like," Phil pointed out.

"Don't care."

Phil smiled. "Okay, but we could go somewhere and do something..."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Lemme think about it, but I definitely want to kiss you again."

Phil looked up. "Not stopping you."

Clint smirked, before leaning in to kiss him softly. 

-

The rink was empty as the players had headed in to watch tape and work with Carol. Natasha eyed the rink, she should be getting on the phone and finding some place for Kate to practice. She should also return Derek's calls, but really she had nothing more to say to Derek Bishop. She'd warned him of everything that would happen if he pushed Kate too hard and he had. Now, Kate was here. Her season had ended and she'd managed to finish her senior year early without her father realizing it.

"Ms. Romanov," Barnes' said, before stepping into her line of view. He leaned against the glass and looked at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Natasha said. "You?"

"I'm doing good. How's Clint handling things?"

"He's… He's happier than I've seen him in a while," Natasha admitted. "Probably helps that he had a date the other night."

Barnes' eyebrow lifted. "He had a date?"

Natasha hummed and nodded once.

"You know I always thought you two were together."

Natasha allowed herself to smile slightly. "I know."

Barnes' eyes widened as he looked at her, before narrowing slightly. "Are you not interested in guys or…?"

Natasha arched an eyebrow as she regarded Barnes. 

"I've heard some people do that because it's easier or something." Barnes sighed and shook his head head. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm messing this up."

"Messing what up?"

"You have a good eye when it comes to athletes. You don't represent that many athletes, but uh, I happened to get a look at Bishop."

Natasha's eyebrow rose.

"A hockey video. She's got a lot of potential, if she goes with hockey, or with figure skating, but I can help with her hockey skills and I'd like to."

"You're asking to help with Kate?" Natasha repeated, eyes narrowing.

"I'm offering," Barnes stated.

"She wants to play hockey. She's got a scholarship to Wisconsin, planning on starting for summer semester."

Barnes' eyebrow rose. "That's not far off." He paused. "How'd she manage that?"

Natasha shrugged. "She's smart. I assume she managed some sort of deal with the scouts and the school."

Barnes smiled at her and shook her head. "Takes after you and Clint, huh?"

"Clint's agreed to do some drills with her this afternoon, since he doesn't have team stuff," Natasha admitted. "Why don't you stop by unless Wade or Namor need your help."

Barnes' eyes widened. "No, Wade and Namor are doing some scrimmage for the others. I could take off. Where at?"

Natasha gave him the name of the rink. It wasn't too far from her and Clint's place.

"What time?"

"Two."

Barnes' nodded. "I'll be there." He pushed off the wall.

Natasha bit at her lip, before turning to look at him. "Hey James."

Barnes paused and turned to look at her.

"We could get dinner afterwards, just the two of us, if you want."

Barnes' smile was slow to spread over his face. "Sure, yeah, that sounds great."

Natasha nodded, before directing her attention back to the ice. She waited until he was gone before she let her own smile grow. Clint was going to have a cow with this, though, and she started mentally preparing herself for everything he was going to say. Natasha glanced back over her shoulder to the door that Barnes had left from. He was probably worth it.

-

When Natasha had suggested getting some practice in, Kate had agreed, figuring that it would be Natasha and Clint that would be taking shots. Clint was another goalie and Natasha hadn't played hockey. She hadn't planned on Clint inviting Maximoff and Rogers, or Natasha inviting Barnes. Now she had two professional goalies watching her every move and loudly critiquing her as two of the best NHL players took shots at her, and Natasha, who was far more adept at it than Kate had ever thought. She was fairly certain that Clint and Barnes were in a competition with how they were critiquing her, she just wasn't sure of the scoring system. 

Kate tracked the three as they advanced on her, keeping her eye on the puck as they passed it between them. They'd all scored on her and so far she'd been able to block some of their shots. She was fairly sure they were taking it easier on her, but definitely not what she'd been expecting. The puck went to Maximoff and back to Rogers, before he took the shot. Kate got her leg down and the puck bounced off her pads.

"Watch the rebound!" Clint called.

Kate blinked and suddenly the puck was in the net. Kate followed the path back and saw Natasha skating in that area with her little smirk.

"You don't have the puck, you can't relax," Clint reminded her.

Kate nodded, smiling. She turned and grabbed her water bottle and lifted her mask up to get a squirt.

"You want to go again?" Rogers asked. "You're doing good."

Kate let out a soft huff. "I don't feel like I'm doing very good."

"Well, you're not a pro, yet," Maximoff stated.

"You guys are going easy on me," Kate pointed out.

Rogers blushed and shrugged while Maximoff nodded. "Not as much now, in the beginning more."

"I'm not," Natasha stated, smiling at her. "But then I'm not a professional."

"You're better than I expected."

"Never underestimate, Natasha," Clint called out. "Who do you think took shots at me?"

Kate blinked and glanced between them, before looking at Natasha. "So, how come, you never…?"

Natasha shrugged. "I wanted what my father wanted. Clint introduced me to hockey, but by then it was too late. I did develop a decent shot though."

Kate nodded. 

"How about we call it for the day," Clint said, skating onto the ice. "Kate's been going for almost three hours now."

"That late?" Kate asked.

Clint laughed, skating backwards. "Sure is, Katie-Kate and I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a date."

Kate watched as Steve and Pietro turned to look at Clint. 

"A date?" Pietro asked. He looked at Rogers. "Did you know about this?"

"Not at all," Rogers stated.

Clint grinned. "Don't worry, Natasha approves."

Kate's eyes narrowed, because she could have sworn that Clint had just done some footwork straight out of a figure skating routine. 

"Clint, it's not Wade, is it?" Steve asked.

Barnes snorted. "I highly doubt Natasha would approve of Wade Wilson."

"Well, I'm going to get a shower in, so I can meet him," Clint turned toward the exit followed by his teammates. Kate grinned as their questions drifted back to her. She followed after them, so that she could get cleaned up as well. 

-

"Wait, wait," Phil said, waving his chopsticks. "You did what? Figure Skating?"

"A couple of seasons," Clint said, holding up a finger. "When I was young."

"How?" Phil asked, shaking his head.

"Natasha," Clint replied.

Phil laughed and Clint took the moment to simply enjoy the sight. "Why do I have a feeling a lot of stories end that way?"

"I either do stuff because of her or she's the one that gets me out of trouble," Clint shrugged. 

"You two really are close?"

Clint nodded. "Barney and I, we kind of went our separate ways. She kind of took his place in a way in my life."

"But you and Barney reconnected?"

"Recently, like really recently."

"I'd love to hear about it. Well, I'd be interested in hearing about it."

Clint smiled. "Did you change the wording to put less pressure on me?"

Phil shrugged. "Maybe."

Clint smiled at him. "You're sweet."

"Thank you," Phil said, blushing softly.

"It's complicated," Clint started, looking at him.

Phil nodded. "You don't have to, but if you want to talk about it, I'd be willing to listen."

Clint took a deep breath and nodded once. "My father was kind of a drunk and wanted his sons to be Real Men."

"Do I hear capital letters in there?" Phil cut in.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, so Barney played football. My grandpa had a pond that would freeze over in the winter and taught me how to skate and play hockey." Clint paused. "I don't remember it very well, but I remember being on that ice." Clint closed his eyes and he could almost picture the pond, feel the cold, and hear the love in his grandfather's voice. He shook his head and opened them to find Phil smiling fondly at him.

"So, uh, anyway," Clint started, "my parents died when I was ten and Barney and I bounced around a couple of orphanages and group homes until we settled at the Carson group home when I was thirteen. I made friends with Natasha at school and… Well, her father wanted her to be a figure skater and I kept tagging along to be near the ice. I mean, if I could play, I could at least skate."

"Little bit addicted?" Phil asked.

"I missed it, it reminded me of the better times," Clint said. "I was willing to do anything to be on the ice. So when Natasha decided she wanted to do couple's skating, her father approached me and Carson with an offer. I'd be Natasha's partner and he'd pay for my college."

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Mr. Romanov had a lot of money," Clint said. "I agreed. It wasn't hockey, but I was on the ice."

"So what happened?"

"Natasha got hurt like just before we about to compete for Nationals and… the dream kind of fell apart."

"So you went to college?"

"Yeah, I went to Junior College and I was a walk on for the hockey team. Natasha had to get me back into hockey shape. Transferred to Minnesota and made a career of it."

"So what happened with Barney?" Phil asked.

"He fell in with the wrong crowd and ran away. I think if it wasn't for Natasha, I would have gone with him. We lost touch until three years ago now? Laura actually got us back in touch and talking."

"Laura?"

"His wife. She's a great lady."

"Well, I hope I get to meet her one day."

Clint smiled. "She wants to meet you."

"So, I’m curious, why was she the one to write Natasha?"

"Barney was convinced that if he did it, I'd assume he was running a scheme. Yet, he was really proud of me. When he turned his life around, he started looking for me and I was pretty easy to find. He actually came to some of my games and watched when I was in the minor league and played against the Iowa team."

"He didn't try to contact you at all then?" 

Clint shook his head. "No and I was so poor during that time, it wouldn't have mattered."

Phil smiled at him. "I'm glad you two reconnected."

"So am I," Clint agreed. He paused, smiling at Phil. "Alright, Phil, it's time for your embarrassing secret. I told you about figure skating."

"I don't have any embarrassing secrets."

"Bull-shit," Clint chanted.

"I haven't seen a hockey game since high school?"

"Wait, didn't Nick play pros?"

Phil nodded. "He did, I was in school while he was doing the pros and when he was in college, I was in the army."

"Lame," Clint declared. "C'mon, you have to have something embarrassing."

Phil sighed. "In high school…"

Clint perked, because there was no way this wouldn't be good.

"I used to have an earring and a leather jacket and I maybe got in a lot of fights and have a reason to be glad that juvenile records are sealed."

"Seriously, you were a bad boy?"

Phil mock-glared at him. "Do not tell Skye this, you understand, she'll google that shit and won't stop until she has photographic proof."

"But I want photographic proof!"

"Well, I want photographic proof of this figure skating thing."

"Ask Tasha, she's got the originals and a bunch of copies."

Phil paused, before looking at him and chuckling. "That woman runs your life, doesn't she?"

Clint nodded. "She does."

"Actually, I was thinking about the hockey thing," Phil said.

Clint took a bite of his food and arched an eyebrow at Phil. 

"Melinda has offered to trade with me, so I can see you in action. However, I will need her assistance to understand the game, so… We're thinking of going to see you when you play the Wild in Minnesota."

Clint smiled. "You want to see me play?"

"You love hockey, though I still don't quite understand why, but yes. You're important to me and hockey is important to you. I figure I better give it a try."

"You want me to try to get you tickets?" Clint asked.

Phil shook his head. "I already asked Nick. He suggested the Wild game, because Tony doesn't use the visiting team owner box in Minnesota. I think Nick wants to be there as well."

Clint chuckled. "Well, I know you'll be well informed, so I guess I'll have to play great."

-

Phil knew that if things went south suddenly with Clint he'd still be locked into going to the game. However, things never did go south and in fact they were going great when Phil climbed into the car with Melinda, Andrew, and Skye.

"Are you ready for this?" Melinda asked as she pulled away from the curb, Latte-da slowly disappearing in the rear window.

"It's a hockey game, what could go wrong?" Phil asked.

"I think she's asking if Latte-da is fully stocked and every machine is prepped for letting Trip be the opening manager tomorrow morning?" Skye asked, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Trip will be fine," Phil replied. "He'll have Jemma, Leo, and Lincoln with him. They're all solid members. Victoria and Isabelle will make sure that evening crew gets everything handled."

"It'll be a solid test to see for the new employees," Melinda said. "Though I still think we need to hire some more."

"I know, but I want to promote from within first," Phil glanced over at Skye, who was still looking at her phone. He would have liked tomorrow morning to be her test run, but Skye had wanted to go with and Trip needed his own test run. Both would be excellent people to move to managerial staff in the main store and run the arena shops.

"Maybe we'll have to go on a double date," Melinda suggested. "Or the two of us will go to a game."

"Where will I be?" Andrew asked, looking up.

Melinda smirked at Phil in the mirror. "You'd give up a ticket so that Phil can see his boyfriend play again."

"Shouldn't the boyfriend be able to get his own ticket," Andrew asked.

"Then he'd have to sit with the wives," Skye replied, looking up. "But if you're both at the game, who is running the shop, because Hand and Hartley have made it pretty clear that they're not interested in running the shop at Stark?"

"You," Phil replied.

"Oh," Skye said, going back to her phone. Phil mentally started counting until her head shot up. "Me?"

"You run the shop all the time in the afternoon when the two of us are busy," Phil pointed out. Melinda was nodding up front.

"But I thought Trip…" Skye said.

"Both of you would make good management," Melinda said, smiling at them. "Trip got trained for tomorrow, because you wouldn't let us _not_ take you."

"Really?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Phil said.

Skye nodded. She glanced at them. "Does this mean I get a raise?"

Phil smiled. "Definitely when you're the manager on duty, but we'll have to see what's available in the budget, but I plan to give you and Trip raises for all hours as well."

Skye smiled as she slipped her headphones on. "Sweet."

The drive was full of conversation all the way there. They stopped to eat, before going into the arena. Nick had arranged for them to have a parking spot and then the ushers directed them to their booth. The booth was divided into two parts, one was set up like a hotel conference room with table and large television. The other part was cushioned seats which were open to the crowd.

"Wow," Skye said as she entered the room. "This is great." She dropped down in the interior to look up at the television.

Melinda rolled her eyes and headed straight out to the seats with Andrew following behind her. The teams were on the ice and doing warm up and Phil knew that Melinda enjoyed every aspect of the game. Phil glanced around box, located the in-suite bathroom, before going to settle with Melinda and Andrew and listen them to discuss how warm ups were going. Phil supposed the nice thing about dating a goalie was that you always knew where he was.

"Hi," Skye's tentative voice said.

"Hello. You must be Skye," Nick's voice said and Phil stood and headed back into the interior. There were a few others with him.

"Nick," Phil extended his hand, which was firmly clasped. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," Nick said. "Catering is on their way up."

"Wait, Fury has friends? This is wrong," one of the men with Fury said, staring at him.

"Quiet Wilson," Nick said. "Or I'll see if our AHL team needs a new goalie."

"Quieting, sir." the man gave a mock salute.

"Phil, this is Wade Wilson, Hank Pym and his wife Janet Van Dyne, and Victor Shade," Nick said, indicating those with him. "They're all players on the team."

"He doesn't know that?" Hank asked.

"Not a big hockey fan," Phil shrugged.

"So why are you here?" Janet asked.

Phil glanced at Nick and saw the smug look. "I've been friends with Nick for years and… I'm currently dating Clint."

Wade's eyes widened. "HOMEWRECKER!!"

"Barton wasn't interested in you," Nick reminded. "You'll be polite to my oldest friend, won't you?"

Wade looked between the two of them before sighing and nodding. He slipped away to peruse the food being brought in. Nick shook his head and when Phil glanced over at Wade, he was glaring at Phil.

"He must have had it bad," Phil commented, looking back at Nick.

Nick glanced in Wade's direction, before looking back at Phil. "I don't really care. You're seeing Barton and hopefully you can help him to keep a good head on his shoulders."

You think Clint doesn't keep a good head?" Phil asked.

"I think he's not talking about some of the stuff he went through and you're a neutral party," Fury replied. "We'll have to go out sometime, the three of us, so I can decide if he's good enough for you."

Phil shook his head and smiled. "Watching out for both of us?"

"It's my job as his GM and your friend."

"True," Phil agreed. He glanced behind him to see a few more people enter the room. "So is this typical for the owner's box?"

"Sometimes, Tony has a smaller private box for himself, but he also has a larger one to impress guests at our arena. Sometimes we get a bigger box, sometimes we don't for away games."

"Lemme guess, the bigger cities, the better teams, the bigger the box he wants."

"More like needs, because he'd be happy in a smaller box with just his favorites around." Nick glanced toward the ice. "C'mon, puck is about to be dropped, let's get you a seat, so you can watch your boy."

Phil trailed after NIck and found himself seated between Nick and Melinda. There was no escape and he was going to be watching the whole game.

-

"You got a text!" Kate called when Natasha stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'll get it momentarily," Natasha said, crossing over to her bedroom. She hadn't bothered to watch the post-game press conference or any of the talk afterwards. Clint hadn't let any of the pucks past him. He'd been on task and impressive. Natasha privately mused that it was due to Phil's presence at the game.

She walked back into the living room to find Kate seated on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. The poor girl had been stuck on the couch, except when Clint was away and then she'd take Clint's bed. She wasn't good at cooking, but she would happily take her turns at cleaning up the place, including making sure Clint's sheets got washed more than once a season.

Natasha picked up her phone from the coffee table. Her lips pursed at the message that appeared, before she unlocked it. _Told world dating Phil's cool_

"What he'd do?" Kate asked, looking up at her. "It sounded like the Clint chime."

Natasha smiled, trust Kate to have figured out that Clint had his own chime and ring. Most of her clients had their own. "He apparently told the world he was dating."

She unlocked the phone and opened her messages, but there was nothing more to it. She calculated the time and Clint would probably be the near the airport and likely complaining about having to fly when they were only a few hours away. She tapped her message in and turned the screen off. _Where?_

"I don't remember him saying anything during the conference," Kate said, looking down at her tablet. "He's got what? A twitter account?"

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "But I think he forgets about it half the time and basically lets me run it."

Kate hummed, tapping on the tablet. 

"Oh," Kate said as Natasha's phone went off with Clint's chime. 

Natasha pulled it out and glanced at the screen. The text read, _twitter_ as Kate said the same thing aloud. Natasha looked at her. "Do you have it up?"

Kate handed her tablet over to her, so that Natasha could read the message herself.

Natasha frowned and glanced at the replies. Yes, people had asked if the BF was for best friend or boyfriend and of course, Clint had already clarified it was boyfriend. 

"Does his boyfriend know he's done this?" Kate asked.

Natasha glanced at her phone. "I think so, his first text included 'Phil's Cool,' so I'm assuming he is in fact cool with Clint saying he's in a relationship."

She clicked into this LGBTWild page to see it was a group of Minnesota of Wild fans that had managed to get seats behind the visiting goals. Natasha smiled at the picture of the sign they'd made and realized exactly why Clint had responded to it. 'LGBTWild supports Barton. Barton, Support us with a Wild Win?' 

Natasha handed the tablet back over. "He's an utter dork."

"Well, yeah, I figured that out after being here for less than a week," Kate replied, glancing at the screen. "It's kind of sweet what they did that though."

"Yep," Natasha agreed. She fired off a text to Fury, Stark, and Pepper just to give them the head's up. Unfortunately, a single bi man on a hockey team was different than a bi man in a relationship with another man. They would handle it, of that Natasha was confident. "Clint will be home in a couple of hours."

"I know, I made him a snack and put it in the fridge," Kate replied. "Along with a reminder to go to his room to eat it." She sniffed. "Some of us need our beauty sleep."

Natasha smiled. "I sincerely hope you don't loose any teeth, Kate." She turned taking her phone and heading for her room. "Good night."

"Night Natasha," Kate called after her.

Her phone began to ring as she was closing the door and her smile shifted slightly. She answered it. "Don't you have a plane to be on?"

"They're boarding now," James said. "Your boy was on it tonight."

"I'm aware," Natasha said. "You know his boyfriend was there tonight."

"Was that the difference?" James asked. 

"Well, he told the LGBT Wild fans his boyfriend was there and he had to impress him," Natasha explained.

James paused. "Where'd he do this?"

"Twitter, which I almost forgot he has hooked up to his phone."

James made a soft sound. "Well, that explains why Steve, Pietro, and Clint keep looking at Clint's phone."

"I saw he's drawn quite a response to it," Natasha agreed. "I gave Fury, Stark, and Pepper a head's up, since he's making it official."

"I'll let the other coaches know," James said. He paused. "Do we need to worry about…?"

"Clint knows not to risk his health, no wild sex until after the season," Natasha replied, smiling. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, playoffs are coming up and it's questionable whether we'll make it." James sighed. "We've got another game against the Frost Giants coming up. Is he going to be ok to play?"

"I don't know, things have changed, since the last game," Natasha reminded.

"I'm just wondering, if we need to get him like one of those sport's psychologists to talk to."

Natasha considered it. "I don't think he would talk to one, not with enough time for the next game. I'll think about it though, at least for the off season."

"Alright," James said. "So no game tomorrow night, no need to travel. How about we go out for dinner at that burger place you're so fond of?"

"Sounds delicious," Natasha said. "Call me when you're leaving the rink?"

"Will do," James said. "Now, I have to go, because Jasper is giving me a look. Good night Natalia."

"Good Night James," Natasha said, turning her phone on 'Do Not Disturb' for the night and plugged it in, before climbing into her bed. It didn't take long, before she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture is a fake tweet from Clint Barton (@BartontheGoalie) which reads @LGBTWild, Sorry, BF was @ game, not a hockey fan, had to impress him w/ shut out from 12:32 AM - 29 March 2016. 
> 
> The fake tweets was made [here.](http://simitator.com/generator/twitter/tweet)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost Giants vs. Avengers in Anchorage for the remaining Wild Card spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter. If you are happening to catch this when it has 4 out of 6 or 5 out of 6. The epilogue will up after a read through and the extras shortly after that. Feel free to start reading. It shouldn't take too long for the epilogue to go up and the extras will happen just after I make sure the coding is good.
> 
> Thanks to history-gurl and stoneburn for the beta and the hockey fact checking.

"So how'd you like the game?" Clint asked as soon as he slid into his seat next to Phil.

"It was a hockey game," Phil stated.  He hesitated, before reaching out to rest his hand over Clint's.  "But you played excellently."

Clint turned his palm up and laced their fingers together.  "Decided I better do my best for you, especially if you never come again."

Phil smiled.  "Why do I see my attendance at x number of games a year becoming part of my marriage vows?"

Clint blinked, before smiling slowly.  "Marriage vows?"

"I want something long term. I… I know it's early, but I can picture that with you. Is that okay?"

"I never dared to let myself dream about marriage." Clint smiled ruefully. "Never thought of myself as very good husband material."

"Well, you are.  At least to me," Phil pointed out.  "But not soon.  I want to enjoy dating, I want to enjoy getting to know you, I want the nervous butterflies when I tell you that my rental agreement for my apartment is up or working the nerve up to ask you to move in when yours is.  I want all of it."

Clint smiled, before leaning in and kissing Phil softly.  "I want that too, though not before Kate goes off to college, because my apartment is so full right now already."

Phil chuckled.  "Well, if you need to get away…"

Clint leaned in to kiss him again, because how could he not.  "I might have to take you up on that."

"I look forward to it."  They fell into a brief silence.  "Oh, how'd the announcement go?"

"Pretty good, I apparently have fans that are bummed that I'm already off the market."  Clint had been rather surprised by the response to his treat.  He'd been honest to a few of the follow up questions.  Yes, BF stood for boyfriend.  No, he hadn't done the asking.  Yes, it had been the friend that had inspired him to come out  That one had been accompanied by lots of smiley faces.  He was glad he'd texted Phil after the game to get his okay about telling his followers that he had a boyfriend.

"I know Wade is.  I think I'd be dead, if he had a weapon on him."

Clint snorted a laugh.  "Yeah, Wade went up to Natasha and started asking her if she thought you were good enough for me."

Phil hesitated.  "What did she say?"

"That I wouldn't still be in Wisconsin, if she thought you weren't."

"You didn't come out until after the trade deadline though…"

"Yeah, but I liked you before that. Enough that my brother picked up on it, so that's saying something."

Phil chuckled, squeezing Clint's hand gently.  "I think I regret being so vocally opposed to dating someone in the closet. I could have been seeing you a lot sooner."

"No, I'm glad I came out.  I needed to do it," Clint pointed out.  He leaned into Phil. "I appreciate the sentiment though."  He did, because this relationship with Phil was special and he appreciated everything about.

-

Phil stepped out from his office to see Melinda and Leo bent over some paperwork.  There were a few of their regulars on the other side of the counter, listening raptly to whatever Leo was saying. He arched an eyebrow at the gathering, but let it be.

"I'm telling you," Leo was saying. "We have to beat the Frost Giants, if we want the Wild Card."

Phil arched an eyebrow and realized that this was a meeting of the hockey fans.

"They've had problems in their division, so they're out of the top three, but they're good otherwise," Leo said.  "Winnipeg has the first slot locked up."

"Ugh! Why is this so confusing!" Avery, one of their regulars screeched, before resting their head on the table with a soft thunk.

"It's not that confusing," Lisa, another regular said.  "The NHL Point system…"

Phil shook his head and backed away from the conversation.  The NHL point system to him made no sense, he much preferred the win-loss ratios of other professional sports. Melinda would tell him, if there was anything important that he needed to know about.  Instead, he sent Jemma on her break, who slipped by the hockey group without a word. Since it was slow, he set to restocking and cleaning what needed to be cleaned.  Clint would be here soon. Hopefully, the hockey group would have cleared out by then or at least dispersed to their regular spots.

A throat cleared and Phil turned to find Max there, looking at him patiently.

"Need a refill?" Phil asked.

Max shook his head. "I was wondering if you were going to Anchorage."

Phil blinked. "Why would I go to Anchorage?"

"Last game of the regular season."

Phil gave Max a slight smile.  "I don't like hockey, remember?"

Max gave him an unimpressed look.

"We're not stupid, Phil," Avery stated from…

Oh dear, the whole hockey group was watching him and Max.  He glanced back at Max and saw him shift uncomfortably.

Avery continued on. "We know you're dating Barton."

"We kind of figured there was a mutual interest thing going on a while ago," Lisa added.  "But you were so…"

"Anti-closeted guys," Melinda filled in.

Lisa smiled at her gratefully. "And hockey is so…"

"Anti-gay as are most professional sports," Melinda finished.

"So," Max said.  "Anchorage."

"But why?"

"Because he played his best game when you went to Minnesota," Hammond chimed in from his seat.  "If you go, maybe it'll get his head out of wherever it was the last time we played Alaska."

Phil sighed.  "I can't get off, I don't have tickets for that, or a plane.  I don't even know if he wants me there."

Silence met that statement and he found his regulars and Melinda giving him their best, 'Are you stupid looks.' 

Phil sighed.  "Okay, I doubt he'll mind, but the rest of it…"

"I can watch the store, Trip and Skye can cover the rest of it," Melinda said.

Max pulled out a ticket and set it down on the counter. "Rather have a win than go.  You can have my spot in the rig."

"The rig?"

"I have a friend that drives a semi-truck.  She's making a haul up to Anchorage, leaves in a couple hours, should be there before the game and then back here afterward. It matched up with the game."

"Max, I can't do this…"

"We'll chip in to cover his ticket," Hammond said.

"Or you could call Nick," Melinda replied.  "And use the connections that you have."

Phil sighed.

"Tick Tock," Max said, glancing at the clock.  "He'll be here soon.  Keep arguing and he'll know. Stop and we'll all go back to pretending we don't know who he is and who he's dating."

"You don't play fair," Phil groused as he turned to go to the office.  "Keep your ticket."  Apparently he had a phone call to make.  He was surprised and a little touched.  A little worried, okay, more than a little worried that his regulars wanted a win so badly enough that they'd send Phil to Anchorage in an effort to help Clint. Phil chalked it up to crazy hockey fans and did his best to ignore Fury's peals of laughters when he said as much to him.

-

"Ms. Romanov," James' voice said.

Natasha turned and arched her eyebrow at him.

"I was wondering if Coach Blake and I could have a word with you," James asked.

"Sure," Natasha agreed, following him to Blake's office, where Blake, Fury, and Stark awaited her. She pursed her lips as she looked around the room.

"Mr. Fury, Mr. Stark, I wasn't expecting you here," James stated and gave Natasha an apologetic look.

"Take a seat," Blake said, gesturing to the chair.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Natasha asked, making her way to the table.

"Blake said he wanted to talk to you about Barton," James said. "That's why I'm here."

"It is about Barton," Fury stated, from his seat at the table.

"And the playoffs," Stark added.

"Are we in the playoffs, I thought it was all coming down to us beating Anchorage," Natasha said, taking a seat.

"Exactly," Tony said.  "We have to get through Anchorage to make the playoffs. Is Barton mentally prepared for that game."

Natasha glanced down at her hands as she considered the answer.

"He looks good in practice, but he looked good leading up to the last Anchorage game," James pointed out.

"I don't know," Natasha admitted. "He doesn't talk about Alaska much." 

Nick's eye was kind. "What has he said?"

"Never anything concrete," Natasha replied. "Nothing that I feel confident about sharing."

"How's he going to feel if we pull him?"  Blake asked.  "Or don't start him? Or don't bring him along?"

"He's too good to leave behind!" Stark growled.

"Not if he plays like he did last time!" Blake reminded him.

"Gentlemen," Fury barked and the room fell silent with Blake and Stark glaring at each other.  

"It's not like we did any better when we left him behind last time," Bucky pointed out.

Natasha nodded.  Clint had been injured for the first game at Anchorage. Now that she considered it, at the time Clint had been grateful and had gone down to the farm to spend it with Barney, but maybe there had been some relief.

"Natasha," Fury said, softly.  "You know him better than any of us."

"I wouldn't leave him behind unless you have a damn good reason. You leave him behind, and it's only going to get worse," Natasha stated.  "I also wouldn't be afraid to pull him, if his head isn't in the right place when you get there."

"Well, Wilson or MacKenzie?" Blake said, looking at James.

"Both are looking good. I think Wade's the best fit though.  Things are going to be tense, if anyone can make Barton laugh, it'll be Wilson," Barnes said after a long moment.  "I think we'll need a tension breaker."

Blake nodded, before looking at Fury and Stark.  "That alright with you. Barton and Wilson?"

Both men nodded. 

"Thank you Ms. Romanov," Blake said.

Natasha nodded, standing and leaving the room.

"Natasha!" James' voice came after her a few seconds later.  

She stilled, waiting for him to catch up.

"I'm..." James said, looking extremely apologetic.

"Don't," Natasha cutting him off, holding her finger up. "Coach Barnes should not be sorry for bringing Ms. Romanov into a meeting with Stark, Fury, and Blake."  She paused, giving him a small smile.  "I appreciate the sentiment from James though."

"You liked that I kept it professional then?" James asked, giving her a flirty smile. 

"We work together and there may come a time that we're on opposite sides, so we need a dividing line."

James nodded.  "Fair enough. Are you going to Anchorage?"

Natasha nodded.  "And sticking as close as I can to Clint."

"You'll get a good read on him, then?" James asked.

She smirked at him. "He's my best friend. He can't hide from me."

James chuckled.  "Thank you."

"Well, I don't get paid nearly as much when he under-performs."

"You know, I might believe you, if you hadn't told me just how long you've know him," James replied. "You're secretly sentimental, but your secret is safe with me."

Natasha smiled and shook her head.

"I'm glad we're okay," James said softly.

"So am I," Natasha agreed, before turning and heading off.

-

"They've done well for being such a young team," Nick pointed out as he watched Stark pace his office.  Nick swirled the amber liquid in his glass and glanced at Pepper, who was watching him as well.  Pepper returned his look.

"I'm more concerned about Barton than a win, does that make me a shitty owner?" Tony asked.

"It makes you a good person," Pepper replied.  

Tony smiled hesitantly as he looked at her.  "It does?"

"Definitely," Pepper replied.

Tony sighed.  "I feel guilty for going around him and just not asking him. Is that normal?"

"He would have said he was fine," Nick stated. "Natasha was the one to ask.  He'll have a support system that we can pull."

"He will?" Tony turned to look at him.

"Phil's coming to the game."

"Phil? The coffee guy?" Pepper asked.  "What's that have to do with anything?"

"He's the one that Clint has been dating."

"I thought he was waiting," Tony asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at Pepper.

"He put something up on twitter after the Wild game. It sounds like this Phil asked him, it's very romantic."

"He was excellent during the Wild game," Tony said, thinking about it.

"Exactly, just hope that he wants to impress Phil more than whatever fear is going on his head," Nick replied.

"Does he know?" Pepper asked.

Fury smiled. "No, but I'm taking the team's plane and Phil is my guest."

"You'll be sitting with me," Tony said.  "Both of you. Pepper, you'll make sure Natasha is up there too.  I don't need anyone else in the box unless Happy wants to join us."

Fury nodded, taking a sip of his drink, before they moved onto other business.

-

Clint headed to one of the tables onboard the jet that Stark owned and used for the hockey team. Steve was already settled at a table and Clint took a seat next to him with Pietro moving to sit across from him. Sometimes Bucky would come to sit by them, sometimes it would be another player, but this was their usual take off place.

Stark and Pepper passed by heading for the back of the plane where there was another table,   which was more private.  

Clint smiled as he spotted Natasha walking down the aisle.  "Hey, how'd you get this ticket."

"Pepper invited me," Natasha said, smiling at him. She ruffled his hair, before moving onward.

"You're not going to sit with me?" Clint called after her.

Natasha turned.  "I thought I'd sit next to James."

"Rhodes or Barnes?" Steve asked softly.

"Barnes," Clint replied.

"Bucky finally asked her out?"

"I'm not sure, but they've been dating," Clint agreed. He frowned though as he watched her settle next to Bucky.  "I'm surprised that she didn't…"

"Did Fury come out?" Pietro asked, tilting his head.

"Not to my knowledge," Steve said.  "Why?"

"Because he's got a guy with him.  He never brings people on trips," Pietro said, before making a face and Clint caught sight of Fury's customary black outfit passing him by.  

Clint glanced up just as a hand landed on his shoulder.  He saw a pair of familiar blue eyes and knew he was grinning wildly.  "Phil, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might want some extra support," Phil said softly.  "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Phil said, moving to stand slightly as Phil ducked in to kiss him.

Clint smiled into the kiss.  "Want to join us?"

"As long as your teammates, don't mind?" Phil said, looking at Steve and Pietro.

"Here," Steve said, getting up and moving to sit next to Pietro.  "You can sit next to Clint, I'll sit next to Pietro."

"You can sit with us, so long as you don't mind us questioning you," Pietro replied.

"About my intentions toward Clint?" Phil asked, taking a seat.  

Pietro nodded.

"You two can grill him later," Clint said.  "You just decided to come?"

"I think if I didn't come, I would have found myself in the back of a semi, being hauled to Anchorage by some of your fans." Phil shook his head.

"We have those fans?" Pietro asked.

Phil nodded. "Max offered me his ticket."

"Max?" Steve asked.

"One of my coffee shop regulars," Phil said.

"You own a coffee shop?" Steve asked.

"Two actually and Nick wants me to open a few more around the arena, but I want to make sure I have the people in place first."

Steve and Pietro shared a look, but it was Pietro that turned to look at him. "Nick… Fury?"

Phil gave them a smug look.  "My best friend, since grade school. I'll be watching the game with him and Stark."

"I suppose we can't give him too hard of time then," Pietro stated.

Clint and Steve laughed.  Steve smiled at him.  "You're good."

Still Pietro and Steve had questions, which occupied a good portion of the trip. It didn't last the full length of the trip, which was over six hours.  They chatted and Clint eventually leaned against Phil and drifted off, content in the knowledge that the two people he was closest to on the team seemed to like Phil.

-

Phil took a seat between Nick and Stark as the players were doing their warm ups.  He had briefly seen Clint between practice and the game and had been surprised by the shift in Clint's normally jovial mood.  He knew that Clint had had a bad game against the Frost Giants, but he was certain that something bad had happened.  Not that he could figure out what, because Clint was being so quiet about it.

"How was he?" Stark asked.

Phil considered his answer.  "Tense, in a bad way."

Stark glanced at him, and looked at the ice, sighing.  "C'mon Barton."

A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to find Natasha there.  He gave her a smile and she squeezed his shoulder.  She hid the worry well, but Phil could see it in her eyes.

"He can do this," Phil said, because Clint could do this.

"If he can shake whatever is bothering him, he will," Natasha agreed.

The next twenty minutes were a nightmare for the Avengers.  Clint wasn't on and that much was clear as Laufeyson almost scored a natural hattrick on Clint.  The only thing that had prevented that was the puck hitting the goalpost and bouncing out.  Clint looked nothing like he had in St. Paul.  A last second goal by Rogers made the score 2-1 by the time they went into the locker room.

"Well," Fury said, getting up and stretching as intermission entertainment made their way to center ice.  "Maybe Wilson can handle it."

Tony grunted his agreement as he followed Nick into the box to the spread of food.  Phil turned to find Natasha looking at him.

"Your thoughts?" Phil asked.

"He is far more upset that I realized," Natasha said, eyes focused on the ice.  Phil tried to follow it, probably the net that Clint had stood in front of.  "I do not think Wilson will be able to handle the Frost Giants."

Phil nodded, though he had no idea how good Wilson actually was. His only impression of the man had been at the Minnesota Wild game, where he'd been glared at and questioned.  "I wish one of us could talk to him."

Natasha's focus turned to him, eyebrow rising.

Phil swallowed.  "I feel like, maybe, one of us might be able to get him out of that head space."

Natasha's gaze didn't blink.

Phil sighed and turned back around.  "At least we could say we tried."

-

Natasha considered what Phil said during the second period.  Yes, perhaps they might be able to break through whatever was going on in Clint's head.  She glanced over at him, on the bench as he watched the game.  She couldn't make out his facial features, but she assumed they were rather glum. Natasha frowned to herself.  Clint typically didn't mind being on the bench or at least was animated, cheering for his team. This was not the Clint she was used to.

Natasha glanced back toward the game, following the puck as they led an attack. Wade was a good goalie, solid and dependable.  He was better than Clint at his worst, but Wade wasn't what they were going to need if they wanted to come back.  They needed Clint at their best.  She hesitated, before resting her hand on Nick's shoulder and leaning in.

"I don't think Wade is what we need," Natasha said, softly.

"He's better than Barton right now," Nick pointed out.

"Phil wants to talk to him. He thinks he can snap him out of it."

Fury twisted to look back at her, eyebrow raised.  She was aware of Phil and Tony glancing at them.  Fury's gaze shifted to Phil, who met it.  He stood.  "Stark, a moment?"

The two went back in and Phil turned to look back at her, eyebrow rising.

"Tony has a line to the coaches. I'd start figuring what you're going to say."

Phil licked his lips and nodded.

-

Clint shuffled into the locker room with the rest of the team.  Equipment was being tossed to the equipment managers for the final period.  Clint found his spot on the bunch and was about to sit down when Barnes yelled.  "Barton, Stark wants to talk to you, now!"

Clint glanced up and headed into the office where Blake handed him a phone that was already on video conferencing.

"Mr. Stark?" Clint started as the coaches slipped out behind him.

"Yeah, hold on," Stark said.  "Loverboy wants to talk to you."

Clint blinked and then suddenly Phil's face filled the screen.  "Phil."

"Hey," Phil smiled at him.  "You didn't look so good."

"I hate to break it to you, I wasn't on the ice last period."

"I know, I was talking about the first period," Phil replied.

Clint felt the smile drop.  "Yeah, I know."

"Clint, baby, talk to me.  What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know." Clint shook his head.  "I hate this place so much."

"Why?"

"I thought I was maybe making my own home here, but… they didn't want me, just my skills."

"What do they mean they didn't want you?"

Clint hesitated. "I came out to Loki, a couple years ago. He didn't want me coming out, didn't want that on his team."

"Did they hurt you?" Phil asked.

Clint shrugged. "Nothing intentional.  Just a couple hits during practice."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Nothing intentional?"

"It's practice.  Hits happen."

"On the goalie?" Phil asked, looking offscreen.

Natasha's face suddenly appeared over Phil's shoulder. "Goalies aren't supposed to be hit. Period."

"Yeah, but slapshots…" Clint said.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "So they aimed for you instead of the goal?"

Clint bit his lip as he glanced away.  "I don't have any proof of that."

Natasha and Phil shared a look.  It was Phil looked at him.  "Okay, what else did they do?"

Clint hesitated.  He could remember the things said, the looks.  "It wasn't a big deal."

"Bullshit," Natasha murmured.

"Clint, I served, I know there are injuries that aren't visible," Phil said, looking at him pleadingly.

Clint sighed. "I never could pin it on one person, but there was some things said…"

So it was verbal abuse?" Natasha asked.

Clint hesitated, before nodding.

"They made you think less of yourself," Phil surmised. "Clint, babe, you know how I feel about you."

Clint felt a blush creep across his features and was glad that his teammates weren't in here. "Yeah…"

"So, listen to me when I say to you. You can't let him win."

Clint glanced away.

"Clint, you are… amazing and you have teammates that will stand by you, but you're going to have play them every year.  Now, do you want to be a great goalie or a great goalie that had a problem with Laufeyson, because I know which one I'd rather be."

Clint sighed and glanced back.  "Phil…"

"I will love you even if you lose this game, but I want to see the man I know, not this scared man.  You're out and you're with me, do you really think he can say or or do anything to change that?"

Clint smiled.  "You love me, huh?"

Phil blushed. "Yeah, I love you.  Now go take your power back."

"What if I can't…"

"You can." Phil said and there was just a hint of Natasha's voice, so that he knew she was still listening.  "You've got your team behind you. They're support you. I bet if you told Wade you used to do couple's figure skating, he'd put on skating dress for you."

Clint paused, before laughing. He laughed long and hard and had to wipe tears from the corner of his eyes. "I love you, too."

Phil grinned at him.  "No more scared Clint?"

Clint nodded. "Not with you in my corner.  If we win, will you come to the play-off games?"

Phil glanced off-screen, before looking back at him.  "You better lead your team, if you want to do that, but yeah, sure."

"Thanks Phil," Clint said. "I gotta go see if I can talk the coaches into putting me out there."

"Go get 'em," Phil said, before blowing him a kiss.

Clint smiled, hanging up the phone and going to open the door.  Pietro almost fell into the room.  

"Were you listening in?" Clint asked.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay," Pietro said, sticking his nose up.  The rest of the room was looking at him.

"You in, Barton?" Wilson asked. "Because I don't think I can stop this offense."

Clint swallowed, before nodding.  "If Coach will let me."

Blake nodded.  "You over whatever it is?"

Clint considered, before shaking his head.  "Laufeyson is an asshole."

"He's also my brother," Thor said, leaning back.

"Yeah, well, your brother is a homophobic asshole that made me feel like shit for years, but I smiled pretty for the camera."

Thor stared at him, glancing around the room, and landing on Quill.  "Be extra asshole-ish to him."

Quill grinned.  "Hell yeah, he messed with our goalie."

"Oh yeah," Rocket smirked.  "We're going to annihilate his lily-white ass."

"I have an idea," Pietro said, raising his hand and waving it. He waited until everyone in the room was looking at him.  "Let's all be asshole line tonight."

"Yeah!" Foggy yelled.

"What are you talking about Foggy? I don't think you've been in the box all year," T'Challa asked.

"That's because I haven't been on the same line with my brother in so long," Foggy said, looking at Bruce.

"Move me to the second line coach," Bruce requested.

Blake stood there, but he grinned.  "No, Pietro, you're on line two now.  Nelson is line one.  They get our near our goalie, you make 'em pay."

Sitwell shook his head.  "We're going to ruin our good reputation."

"It'll be worth it," Steve said, standing up. "You remember how Clint was, we're getting the real Barton now."

"Might be a bad thing," Yondu remarked.

Steve smiled.  "Happy Barton plays better than scared Barton."

Yondu considered.  "Fair point."

"Let's be assholes," Steve agreed.  "We got nothing to lose.  We lose today, we're done for the season.  It's 3-1.  We need three goals." He turned and looked at Clint.  "We want a chance at this, you can't let another puck by you."

Clint nodded.

"Let's get out there," Sitwell said, waving them toward the door.  Clint grabbed his helmet and pulled it on as he followed them out.

-

"Well, you must have done something," Nick said as the Avengers skated out.

Even Phil could tell that there was something different in how they were skating out.  He picked out Clint and saw him head straight to the net. Phil smiled at his movements.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look up and meet Natasha's eyes.  "Nice work."

Phil nodded and turned back to the game as Steve skated up for the face off with Laufeyson. The puck dropped and a moment later Steve dropped his stick while grabbing Laufeyson's jersey and throwing a punch.

"The Hell?!" Stark yelled as the fans roared.  

Phil stared at the scene, before glancing back at Natasha, who was looking just as stunned.  She met his gaze.  "We all wanted to do it."

Phil laughed as he turned and started clapping.  Steve was calmly going to the penalty box.  

-

"Did you know he was going to do this?" Sitwell asked, gesturing wildly to where the refs were pulling Steve off of Laufeyson.

Bucky laughed.  "No. Am I surprised? No. He used to get in fights all the time.  At least now he has the muscles to back it up."  

Sitwell stared at him before shaking his head.

Bucky grinned and looked across the ice where the penalty box was located.  He knew Steve couldn't hear him and probably couldn't see him, but he still mouthed, 'Punk' at him.

-

"Wait," Matt said, tilting his head as tried to recall what the announcer said.  "Did they say Foggy was on the first line?"

Matt missed the days when games were on the radio or streaming, because TV announcers were just not as informative as they could be. Luckily he only had to listen to TV when he was in a group.

"He is," Karen said.  "Is that bad?"

"Is Banner still in the first line?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he is," Claire said.  

Matt lifted his glasses to scrub his face.  "He and Banner have a history.  They played on one team together when they were kids.  They had a nickname."

"What's the nickname" Claire asked.

"Ba…" Matt started.

"What the hell, Rogers?!" Claire yelled suddenly.

Matt tilted his head and held out his hand palm flat, gesturing for Claire and Karen to be quiet, so that he can hear the announcers. 

"What a turn of events, Rogers just ups and punches Laufeyson.  It doesn't even look like there was much talk going on between them," the first announcer was saying.

Matt blinked.  He'd met Rogers; that didn't make sense at all.

"It certainly looks like Rogers said something while Laufeyson was laid out on the ice," the second announcer said.  "This is not the behavior that we expect from the Avengers Captain."

"Look at this, the referee comes up, there's no fight. He goes right to the box."

"The Avengers bench look just as surprised by the punch, but look at that, as soon as the surprise wears off, they're cheering.  I think something happened in that locker room."

"Well, the Avengers have just given the Frost Giants the power play with Barton, who has struggled against the Frost Giants, back in goal."

Matt shook his head, fully aware that Karen and Claire were lost to the game.  He took a sip of his beer and listened to the announcers.

-

"Yeah!" Mac rose, yelling as Groot slipped the puck into the five hole to make the score 3-2 with plenty of time left on the clock.

"Wha?" Fitz said, startling awake from where he'd dozed off on the couch.

"Avengers are coming back!" Mac said.

Bobbi laughed.  "It's not over yet, Mac."

"Exactly, and my boys are going to come back and beat the Frost Giants."

Bobbi looked past him to Lance and he knew they were sharing a look.  Neither of them were hockey fans, but they would come over to drink his beer.  Lance was a soccer, no, a football fan, followed by a disparaging comment about how Americans didn't call football by the right name.

"You just wait," Mac said, looking between them.  "They're coming back."

"Of course, they are," Leo said, making a grabby hand.

Mac settled back down, looping his arm around Leo and pulling his boyfriend against his chest.  He leaned down and kissed his forehead.  

"Don't fall asleep Turbo, you're going to want to watch this."

"Uhhuh," Fitz murmured, already drifting asleep.  Mac looked down at him, before rolling his eyes. He was surrounded by soccer fans. He grumbled. "Next time, I'm going to Melinda's."

Apparently it wasn't low enough as Bobbi started laughing.  "No you won't."

He probably wouldn't as he was pretty happy right where he was. He'd be even happier if they could just get another goal.

-

Melinda followed the puck on television.  Skye was leaning in next to her, as was Kate. Andrew was in his chair, paying partial attention to the game.  The third period had been turnaround for the Avengers.  They were playing strongly and a lot rougher than Melinda had ever seen them.  It was if all the lines were the third line, which had been affectionately labeled the asshole line as the five members claimed the top five spots of Most Penalties.

She knew that something was different, there was an undercurrent that surprised her, which had been brought on by Rogers slugging Laufeyson in the first few seconds.  She'd never heard of the Avengers Captain losing his cool like that.  Sure, he'd gotten into fights, but he wasn't one to start them.  She hadn't seen Banner and Nelson on the same line before and they had punished anyone that got close to their goal.

Currently the second line of Rhodes, Cage, T'Challa, Maximoff and Lang was on the ice. Lang was in for Rand, who was being looked at by the medical staff.  Lang was a newcomer to the team and she wasn't really expecting much.

Apparently the Frost Giants weren't either as Lang found a hole between the arms of the goalie and his body and tied the game.

The Garner-May household was on their feet yelling. "Yes!" High fives all around.

"We just have to not let them score," Melinda said, taking a seat again.

"Clint's looking good," Kate said, nodding.  "He can do it."

"Better now," Melinda agreed. "Not that they have even gotten close."

"I think they've got more penalties in this period than the whole season," Skye joked.

Melinda smiled.  "Something has them amped up."

"Huh," Andrew grunted.

Melinda glanced at him to find him looking intently at the TV.  "I know that grunt."

"I had a thought.  It's probably nothing," Andrew stated.

"Care to share?" Skye asked.

"Well, Barton was traded last year," Andrew mused.  This is his first time back in Anchorage.  I wonder if he has some bad memories associated with it.  Probably with the team, which would explain his poor performance a couple months ago..."

Melinda glanced at Kate.  It took her a moment, before looked at Melinda.  "What?"

"You live with him."

"Yeah," Kate agreed.  "Doesn't mean I know things or I'm allowed to share if I do."

Melinda nodded, because that was fair.

"So overtime or do we score again?" Skye asked.

"If we want to make the playoffs, we need to win in regulation," Melinda said, turning her attention back to the game.  

-

Natasha could feel the tension start to mount as the clock ticked down.  She reached down to touch Nick's shoulder.  "What's the points at?"

"They're a point ahead," Nick stated, getting that she was referring to the NHL's game point system.

Phil turned to look at them.  "What's that mean?"

"We can't win in overtime," Natasha stated. "We'll be tied overall if we do and they'll get the Wild Card, because they've beaten us twice already."

Phil turned back to look at the clock.  "Not much time…"

"No," Natasha agreed as the clock ticked down to one minute and the lines switched again.  The first line was on the ice again as fresh as they could be.

"C'mon," she whispered as they gained control of the puck.  

There was a lot passing, wasting valuable time.  The Frost Giants got control again.  Loki had a breakaway and was nearing Clint.  Loki's stick came up and he hit the puck.  Natasha felt time slow as she watched the puck disappear.  The buzzer didn't go off and Clint casually flipped the puck to Banner who passed it down the ice to Steve.  

Loki skated after it, but Steve had passed it to Sam, who moved it closer to the goal.  As the Frost Giant defenders were bearing down him, he passed it over to Thor.  Thor who had a slapshot like a lightening bolt, who had plenty of time to hit that puck as hard as he could at the goal and... 

Miss, completely.

"Damnit!" Natasha growled as Sam managed to get the rebound and pass it to Steve, who passed it back.

She didn't dare look at the clock, because she knew it was winding down.  Sam passed it back to Thor, who took another shot.  The lights went off and the buzzer echoed through the arena.

"Was it in time?" Phil asked, looking at them.

"Should have been," Nick stated. 

On the ice, the Avengers were swarming Clint and a mass of white.  The Frost Giants were watching them and Natasha was fairly certain that their coach was arguing that the goal had been too late.

"After reviewing," the announcer came on over the speaker.  "The goal stands.  Avengers win 4-3."

Natasha screamed, wrapping Phil from behind and shaking him.  Phil was grinning madly and she personally couldn't wait to go and hug Clint as well.

-

Sif met them coming out of the locker room and headed for the press conference, her hair pulled back in her customary sleep ponytail. She looked at Steve. "I hope you know what you're going to say."

Steve nodded, but didn't say anything.  He just moved to lead them in.  They all knew that Steve was going to be asked about the punch.  Just as Thor was going to get questioned about his game winning goal.  Clint wasn't wasn't sure what he was going to be asked about.

They took their seats in front of the cameras.

"Thor, how does it feel to score the goal and get your team into the playoffs?" The first reporter asked.

Thor smiled.  "Honored, we fought hard, we came back.  I'm honored to have helped the team to keep playing."

"Did you know the playoffs were on the line?" the reporter asked.

"We all were aware, we needed a win.  I just wanted to end the game though."

"Clint, you struggled in the first period, were taken out and then put back in.  Can you explain what happened?"

"I think what happened was that Namor didn't come with us," Clint admitted. "I had a bad period.  Wade a good one, but he felt that he couldn't shut them out in the third period and if we wanted a win, we needed a shutout." 

"What changed between the periods?"

"I, uh, underwent some cognitive recalibration between that last intermission. I thought I could do it and the Coaches were willing to risk and put me back in."

"Cognitive recalibration?"

"He got his head screwed on right," Steve answered for him.

Clint shrugged.  "Yeah, that's another way to say it."

"Steve, you're not normally one to throw punches on the ice.  Yet, it didn't look like Loki said or did anything to antagonize you."

"Was there a question in there?" Steve asked.

"Why throw the punch?"

Steve smiled.  "I don't like bullies."

"Are you calling Loki Laufeyson a bully?"

"I am," Steve stated. "He knows what he’s done."

"Can you expand on that?"

"No." Steve stated, his jaw set to stubborn. 

Clint was intensely grateful to have a friend like Steve.  A friend that would stand up for him and keep his secrets.  He knew he had Phil and Natasha, but Steve, Steve also helped wipe away the mistakes Clint made in the crease by scoring goals for the Avengers.

There were a few more questions as the reporters tried to pry into their thoughts, but eventually they were dismissed.  Clint got up and found Phil and Natasha standing nearby.  He grinned and pulled them both into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered, because he didn't think he could have done it without him.

Natasha squirmed, sliding out of his arms. "Ugh, don't get sentimental on me."  She gave him a quick smile to take the sting away and Clint couldn't be mad, because Phil was still in his arms.  

"Hi," Clint whispered.

"Hi," Phil said, pulling back so that they could look at each other.  "I am so proud of you."

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil tugged, pulling him into a kiss.

"Press might see," Clint warned, resisting slightly.

"I don't care, if you don't."

Clint grinned and leaned in to kiss Phil, whose lips parted.  Best victory celebration ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I used a random name generator for three of the fan names and that Max was one of those. However, when I started writing Max, he took on shades of Max Rockatansky. So yes, Max's friend and the rig are Furiousa and the War Rig and there may have been an epic chase scene across Canada to get to Anchorage in time for the game. I regret nothing.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thank you to stoneburn and history-gurl for all the help they gave me.

The Avengers were perhaps the Cinderella story of the playoffs. They were the low seeded Wild Card of their conference, but they were clicking at an opportune time. Probably, Phil mused, due to Clint slowly becoming more and more at home with his teammates. Anchorage had been a turning point, they were tougher, fiercer, and they had a goalie that wasn't letting much by him.

It had taken six games to get past Nashville. Phil had handed management of Latte-da II over to Melinda, Skye, and Trip for the duration of the playoffs. Phil privately thought Melinda was going to hurt him when he reminded her that she volunteered to run it so he could watch Clint play, and he had made a promise to watch him through the playoffs.

It had taken only four games to get through the Wild in the Conference Semifinals. That had been a hectic week, because Kate had to be moved to Madison, so she could start her summer semester. Somehow Phil had been drafted into that as well as Trip and Mac, because Mac had a truck. She was rooming with Scott Lang's daughter and they were apparently becoming fast friends and according to Kate's reports, she had a rival on the team in America Chavez, who was intensely jealous that Kate had returned to Milwaukee for all playoff games held on home ice.

Anaheim had been the worst trouble for the Avengers. They'd had several overtimes and it had taken the full seven games to get the four wins to become Conference Champs. Natasha had quietly explained to him just why the players were avoiding touching the hardware that came with the title. That was also the week that Clint had ended up at Phil's complaining about Natasha and Bucky discovering the joys of one another, which, due to the long day at the coffee shop trying to catch up from the traveling and the jet lag itself, had taken Phil far too long to realize they were having really loud sex. Clint had slept in Phil's bed, which had been nice, but Clint was gorgeous and Phil wanted to hit that as the expression goes. Clint had told him he'd been abstinent for the playoffs so far and tradition dictated no shaving for the team. Phil had needed longer showers as Clint's beard grew in. It was completely unfair just how good Clint made facial hair look.

Phil glanced up at at the clock and recalled the tension in the air from a month ago. There wasn't that tension now. This was Game Six, they were were up 3 games to 2, and they were in the lead by three goals. Clint hadn't let a goal past him since the third game against the Red Wings. That was the last game the Red Wings had won. They were in Milwaukee and it was perfect. Oh, there was a thrum of excitement as the clock counted down, and when the final buzzer sounded gloves and helmets went flying as the team once more swarmed Clint in the goal. 

Phil had his own swarm to deal with as Natasha, Melinda, Skye, and Kate practically tackled him in their excitement. Phil peered out of the limbs and found Max looking at him with a curious expression. Phil had invited him, because without Max offering his ticket a month ago, Phil never would have gone and he wouldn't have known that Clint had needed his help.

The women let him slip free of their celebration. Melinda needed to hug Andrew and Natasha apparently felt Nick deserved a hug as well. Kate and Skye were happy to hug one another. He made his way over to Max. Satisfaction rolled off the other man, who slung an arm around Phil's shoulders.

"If he brings it to the shop, you better let us know," Max said softly.

Phil laughed. "If he brings it."

"Go celebrate," Max instructed, dropping the arm and giving him a little shove. "I think your future brother-in-law wants a hug."

Phil turned in time to catch Cooper and Lila in a hug.

"Uncle Phil, we won!" Cooper exclaimed. 

"Yeah, we did," Phil agreed, ruffling his hair. 

Laura got a hug when the kids let go of him and Barney got a handshake before Fury hauled him into a hug. "They're going to stay up late celebrating."

Phil grinned. "As long as we get a chance to celebrate in private."

"Damn it, Cheese!" Nick groaned.

The celebration turned out to be true. The team was ecstatic and the celebration moved from the rink to a nearby club, where the liquor flowed and the music was far too loud for Phil's liking. Phil caught a glimpse of Clint a couple times in the celebration, but he'd been up early to open the shop and eventually he slipped out, so he could get some sleep.

He wasn't too surprised to wake up a few hours later to someone in his apartment. Phil sighed as he heard something crash to the ground. He got up to turn the light on and then made his way to the hallway. Clint blinked at him as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hey Phil," Clint slurred. "You left."

"I was tired," Phil said.

"You didn't tell me."

"I texted you. I wanted you to celebrate with your team."

"I did," Clint said, venturing further to wrap his arms around Phil.

"Did you have fun?"

Clint nodded, beard rubbing against Phil's neck "No more hockey."

"Until October," Phil agreed.

Clint hummed happily. "We had plans."

"We did," Phil agreed. "But you are so drunk."

"So drunk," Clint agreed.

"And I'm still not sure about the beard," Phil teased.

"It's mah lucky beard. It won the Stanley Cup."

"I don't think it was the beard, I think that was all you," Phil murmured, leaning in to kiss Clint softly.

Clint hummed. "Sorry, I ruined our celebration."

"You didn't, Skye texted me, said to take the day off and celebrate with you."

"So, when I sober up?" Clint asked, perking slightly.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for that." Phil gave him his filthiest smile and started leading Clint to the bedroom.

"First sleep," Clint said, nodding. "Then sex. Lots of sex, because Stanley Cup."

Phil bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Lots of sex, because Clint Barton is a wonderful, gorgeous hunk of a man."

Clint grinned. "I like that reason more. I wanna have sex with you, not anyone else."

"Good," Phil said, pulling Clint's shirt off and getting to work on his pants. 

Clint continued talking a mix of how sexy Phil is and about how shiny the Stanley Cup is as Phil stripped him and put him to bed. Phil went and turned off the light, before climbing under the sheets. It didn't take long before Clint was in his arms. Clint enjoyed cuddling, another reason that Phil needed longer showers.

"When I wake up, I want you to fuck me," Clint murmured, kissing Phil's chest, before falling asleep.

Phil groaned softly and resigned himself to taking a while to fall back asleep. He glanced down at the blond hair and decided it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Blackhawks schedule from 2014-2015 to determine who the Avengers were playing and whether they won or lost games. I spent a lot of time looking at hockey schedules, mostly the Blackhawks'. I knew I was going to have the Avengers go to the playoff and I was debating how far they would advance. Since I was using the Blackhawks' schedule and they were in the playoff, I decided the Avengers would make it as far as the Blackhawks. 
> 
> I did change the opponent for the final match, because I'm from Michigan, so they had to beat the Red Wings. I would have made their opponent the Ducks, Ralkana's favorite team, but they're in the same conference, so the Avengers beat the Ducks for the conference championship (Sorry Ral).


	6. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus stuff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was originally on my tumblr, but I tried to make it even better.

Three reporters were mentioned in this, which have canon ties:  
Christine Everhart, Ben Ulrich (Milwaukee Bulletin), and Jessica Jones (Athletes in Motion)

 

When we first see the Anchorage Frost Giants, they’re the away team:  


At the final game of the season, Anchorage plays at home:  


The never mentioned, but I still made it, so you can all enjoy it: Third Sweater:  


 

When we first see the Wisconsin Avengers, they’re on home ice:  


They have a few away games as well:  


For Pride Night:  


 

You’re Wisconsin Avengers line up card!!  


The people who make sure the Avengers are ready to go…  


A glance at one of Natasha’s folders from her computer:  


The staff of Latte-da would like to introduce their new menu:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hockey uniforms were made using Owayo.com's [various generators](https://www.owayo.com/hockey.htm) 3d for the sweaters, and 2d for pants and socks.


End file.
